New Girl
by Bekness
Summary: I want the girls to have someone they can trust and to help out with finding A. So i brought in a new love interest for Emily, her names Sophie and is from Australia. She helps the girls figure a lot out and help Emily after her break up with Paige. Can you please leave a review so I know if its any good or not or things I should change. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to write something about a new person helping the girls but I didn't know where to put her in so she is now Emily's new love interest after Paige went to college early.

Emily's POV

I woke up to my alarm going off and got up and was out the door by 6.30. I wanted to get a few laps in before school started. I still couldn't swim professionally because my shoulder is still stuffed from saving Mona and Aria's life but I still like to keep fit and I love it. The pool brings back good and bad memories, all the wins, meeting Paige and it's where we had most of our deep and meaningful chats. But it is also the place where we broke up and that's the one that hurts the most. She got into college early, having a big enough grade that graduating wasn't a problem. We talked about the long distance thing but we both realised it wouldn't work and that if we were meant to be then we would find our way back to each other.

I rock up at the pool and start to get changed when I hear someone "Hello? Who's there" _'please don't be A, I'm so not in the mood for that bitch and her antics today'_ I hear footsteps getting closer, and I grab a hockey stick that someone left behind. I raise the stick just as the person walks from behind the lockers, ready to swing I stop myself when a red head starts shining a torch in my face.

"Who are you? Are you allowed to be here?" She asks in an accent I cant figure out

" I'm Emily Fields, I'm a swimmer, just about to do some laps. Who are you?"

" Oh sorry" She says as she drops the torch from my eyes. She points to a badge on her uniform "I'm Sophie. School Security. There have been some break ins and vandalising lately so here I am."

"Oh ok sorry I didn't realise there was a security person" _A damn fine looking one at that_. Wow where did that come from?

"Yea well there is now so you just have to make sure you see me before you go swimming any time before 7. I'm usually in the office out front. Have a good swim, see you around Emily Fields" She smiles and walks away.

I just stood there completely blown away from this woman I just met. Her long bright red hair, her dark blue eyes, her smile, her accent and from what I could see from the shape of her uniform her amazing body. _Stop it! Paige left 3 weeks ago you shouldn't be thinking like this_. I grab my towel, slam my locker shut and take all my pain and anger out on my swim.

"Em!" I looked around as I heard my name yelled out "Hey Han what's up?" I saw my little blonde friend running up to me.

"I was thinking we could do something tonight. You know we both single at the same time lets go have a girl night.. not girl-on-girl coz that's your thing not mine."

"Shut up Hanna, and yea if you want. The Grille then a Movie?"

"Yea, hey did you know the school has security now? I seen this guy walking around in uniform this morning when I got here. I wonder what happened. You think they would've got security after A locking you in a room and you had to climb out of a window but no obviously that wasn't important enough for them."

"Yea I know, apparently there has been some break ins and vandalism the past couple of weeks. I met one of the guards this morning. She scared this shit out of me." I filled Hanna in on the news while we went and met up with Spencer and Aria in our English class, Hanna filled them in on the goss and all I did was sit there and think about the guard I met that morning. When Ezra- I mean Mr Fitz, its school time, walked in we all settled down and took our seats. He started talking about some book and the meaning behind it when there was a knock at the door we all looked over and there was Sophie, looking even better not in uniform and with books in hand.

"Class this is Sophie Williams she just moved here from Australia so be nice." He said with a smile "Sit down wherever there's a spare seat." She looked around the class, saw me and smiled. There was a spare seat behind me so she walked over.

"Told ya I'd see you around Emily Fields." She said as she walked past me and sat in her seat. I just smiled and went back to Mr Fitz talking. _I thought she was a security guard. What's she doing in class? And Australian, I was wondering where the accent was from. What s she doing here?_ *Beep Beep* I pick up my phone and read the text, already guessing who its from _I spy with my little eye, Em's got a new doll to play with. Kisses -A, _I look over to the girls looking at me with a knowing eye, I nod and we all sink into our chairs.

**Sophie's POV**

I can't believe she's in my class. I tried to spend all morning unpicturing her in her bathing suit and now I'm staring at the back of her perfect head. The lesson was a lot different than what I was use to but the teacher seemed to know his stuff. He's pretty cute for a teacher, I look around the class and a see the girls staring in awe, there was this one girl, who I'm guessing is Emily's friend because her and two other girls would whisper to each other, who looked at him with a bit more than awe but I'm not here to judge, I'm here to learn and get to know my dad, its the only reason I moved 10,000 miles away.

When the bell went for lunch I tried to catch Emily before she left but she went with her friends but the teacher called me over "Ms Williams may I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure Mr Fitz" I waited for everyone to leave the class and walked up to his desk.

"I just want to give you a lesson plan for what we are learning and what we have learned so you can catch up and just want to see how your first morning has been. I understand your working as a security guard in the mornings."

"Yea I need a bit of extra cash and my Dads the captain at the police station here so he got me a job working from 5 till school starts and yea my morning has been good, met a few people earlier this morning so its good to see some friendly faces." I said taking the lesson plans he held out

"Yes I noticed you know Emily Fields, did you meet her this morning at the pool or something?"

"Yea she didnt know there was security and didnt stop by so when the pool doors opened I went for a look. She seems nice." I said trying to act nonchalant.

"She is a nice girl, her girlfriend just moved to college so she's not her usual self at the moment but once you get to know her she's a great person." Did all teachers gossip this much over here? It's a little weird but different culture I guess. _Wait did he say girlfriend? So she is on my team. Point 1 for my gay=dar_

"Anyway i'm going to lunch if you need anything or any help with any you assignments let me know because I also tutor." He left me standing in the middle of his class staring at a big list of work I have to complete.

**Emilys POV**

"What did A want this time?" asked Spencer when we got to our lockers

"Oh you know just because theres a new girl and she said hello means theres something A should have fun with. I mean seriously who does this person think I am. Paige only just left and I cant even look at the window seat in my room without wanting to cry." Hanna pulled me in for a hug and we grabbed our lunch and went to our usual spot out in the court yard for lunch.

"So anyways guys I went over Ali's diary again and I think I figured out where she has been staying. Should we go out tonight?" Spencer asked flipping through the diary we have now made to look like a different book incase A was around here somewhere watching us, we have learned the hard way that its best to hide things A wants.

"If you want, but me and Han were gonna go movies and tea. We can do it before if you want. I dont really wanna spend the whole night in the middle of no where again. Even though I know Ali wants to come home" ,_and her being alive hit me so hard,_ "I want to start putting myself first for once. I mean from the day of 'Ali's' funeral we have been putting A first, no matter who it has been and i'm really over it." I truly was. I hadn't told the girls or even Paige how A text me saying that she was the one that got Paige into college early, wanting me to crumble over it and having me weak enough to attack. I may be crumbling but since the night I was locked in the school and my dad literally had a heart attack I've never been weak enough for A to attack me.

"Yea I guess, you deserve a non A night. How bout you and me go and Han and Em can have a night off" Spencer asked Aria.

"yea ok, but I have to be back by like 9. I want to see Ezra tonight because he's off to Philly for the weekend tomorrow."

"Ok well we can leave straight after school. Hey Em theres your new "doll" looking lost, invite her over." Spencer pointed Sophie

I looked over and locked eyes with her, I felt a surge of electricity go through my body _What the hell was that?_ I waved her over and she come sat next to me.

"Hey Emily Fields" I loved the way she said my name in her accent

"Hey Sophie Williams, you looked lost, this is Aria, Spencer and Hanna, everyone this is Sophie." They all greeted each other and seemed to get along well "So Australia huh? I was wondering where you accent was from this morning" I said trying to act like her perfume wasnt sending me crazy.

"Yep. I was born here though. My mums australian and my dads from here. When they broke up I went with my mum back to Australia but now that i'm almost 18 I thought I should get to know my dad a bit better and moved over." She rambled, shes so cute when she rambles _Stop it Emily!_

"Cool. What's Australia like, do you ride kangaroos?" Hanna asked

"Shut up Hanna" Spencer, Aria and I said in unison, Sophie just laughed. "Do you ride Bald Eagles? No we don't, we have cars and stuff and it's pretty nice, it's hot but I miss it. I keep forgetting words are different and I asked a guy in a store where the thongs were and he sent me to the underwear aisle, I had to laugh and tell him I meant flip flops." She has an amazing laugh and she smiles with her eyes.

"How come your a security guard here?" Aria asked

"Needed some cash, want to buy a new computer and i'm only a couple of hundred off. I wont be doing it for long. My dads a work for your money kind of guy, so here I am at 5 every morning sitting in an office making sure no one is breaking in." She looked at me and smiled "I thought i'd finally gotten some actioned when the pool doors opened but it was just Emily here going for a swim."

"Yea she does that sometimes. How did you get this job though if you only just moved here?" Spencer asked, I gave her a look asking why shes asking so many questions and she gave me her tell you later look.

"My dad's the captain at the police station and pulled a few strings." With that sentence I knew nothing would happen between us. Her dad a police officer? Us knowing Ali is alive? And all the stuff A has done and made us done. Wont work well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sophie's POV**

They all changed their moods when I mentioned my dad, not much but I noticed, the daughter of two police officers you notice a few things but then again most people don't want to be your friend when you parents are cops. Just then the bell went and we all got up to go to our next class I quickly pulled Emily aside.

"Look I know my dad being a cop isn't the best but I really would like to get to know you."

"Oh it's nothing, my mum use to work at the police station. Look I've got to go, see you around" She walked over to her group of friends and they walked off.

The rest of the week was pretty average. I would see Emily around but she didn't come back to the pool in the mornings. I made friends with a few people but I still want to know why Emily and her friends are avoiding me. So I went and seen my dad during lunch and asked if he knew anything about them.

"Stay away from that group Soph, they seem to be at the heart of all the investigations we got going at the moment." Dad warned me.

"But they don't seem like that bad of a group. Bit closed off but they seem nice." then dad filled me in on everything that has happened since the moment this Alison person disappeared.

"Well maybe with people dying around them they are just scared. I know I would be. Or maybe they are cursed." I smiled and dad shot me a warning look, _don't push_. "Anyway if this Mona person did all that stuff and tried to kill them so many times why is she allowed back at their school?"

"Because she proved that she was sorry and that she had changed. Just stay away anyway I don't want you to get hurt or mixed up in this. Look it's almost the end of lunch, I'll take you back. I have to talk to some people there anyway."

We got back to the school just in time and as I was walking in the bell rang. I quickly grabbed my English stuff and went to class. I walked in as Mr Fitz was writing some stuff on the board so I quickly went to my seat behind Emily. I was about to tap her on the shoulder and say Hi when her and her friends names were called out over the loud speaker telling them to go to the principals office. _Is that why dad come here? To talk to them?_ They got up and walked out with the whole class staring at them. Mr Fitz continued with his story about the book were reading. After half an hour the girls came back looking a mixture of angry, confused and sad. Emily looked at me with the sadness in her eyes and I felt a pang to my heart. What did my dad say to make them look like that? I wanted to help her with whatever is going on but if she wont talk to me how was I suppose to? _You're the daughter of 2 police officers you can figure this out_. I pulled out my book went to a blank page and started writing what I knew already in the list my dad told me. I kept an ear open to Mr Fitz in case he asked me a question but by the time the bell went he hadn't so with 2 pages full of information I packed up my stuff and went to my locker to get my stuff. "Hey Soph" I looked up to Emily standing in front of me. "Um hey, what's up?" "Nothing I just want to say sorry if it seemed like I've been avoiding you lately. There's just been some stuff going on I have to deal with and I didn't want you to think it was your fault." she said with a smile but the sadness was still in her eyes.

"Yea that's ok. My dad told me about what's happened to you over the past few years and I understand." her face dropped "oh ok. Well I just wanted you to know that. I was gonna tell you after we got back from the principals office but you seemed busy writing something."

Shit! Did she see? "Just a letter to my mum. She's big on letters, I still email and Skype but she likes to read pen on paper and likes receiving letters, so that's why I write" I rambled on. _Stop it_ "Anyways was everything ok with the principal?"

"Yea just wanted some help with the up coming dance" She lied, I can tell because when she lies she bites her lip for a quick second.

"ok. Well if you ever need my help with _anything_ just let me know. I'm pretty helpful" I said hoping she understands I'm not talking about a dance.

"Yea ok. Well I have to go to work. I'll see you around Sophie Williams" she smiled and walked off.

**Emily's POV**

"So how did it go, did you figure out what she knows?" Spencer asked when she came into the Brew that afternoon

"Well she knows about what happened, her dad told her, which I'm not surprised about. But she lied about what she was writing. She said it was a letter for her mum but when I turned around I saw she was writing about us." I said. I felt bad about checking up on her but I'm pissed that she's doing something about us and I don't know what.

"We can't trust her. We saw her rock up at lunch with her dad then he just happens to question us about Ali yet again. Maybe she was their anonymous tip that Ali is alive." Hanna whispered as people walked past.

"How on Earth would she have known that?" I looked at the girls "Well she just happened to walk into the court yard as we were talking about going to the shut down motel and could've over heard us." Spencer said. That motel had been a bust, there had been nothing there and it defiantly didn't look like someone had been staying there in a long time. Spence and Aria checked every room and nothing looked used in about 10 years.

"Nah I don't think so. The stuff she was writing was about the stuff that's happened. Like shes writing a time line." I said, there was something about her and I couldn't get her out of my head. We've all been burned before when it comes to A and our relationships and I needed to know what side she was on, if she was even on a side. "How about I spend some time with her and figure out what's going on from the inside?" I see the girls think it over "yea ok, but if it starts going south you text us and we'll be right over" Spencer says "yea I will, any ways better get back to work, these coffees aren't gonna pour themselves. I'll see you later" I walked off, hoping my smile wasn't to obvious. I get out my phone and send her a text _hey its Emily, would you like to come over and study tonight? Mr Fitz told me you have a lot to catch up on?_ I send and as wait for a reply Hanna comes over "you like her" "What!" I try and sound shocked "no I don't I just want to know what team shes on if shes on any at all or just being curious"

"Sure you're not trying to see if she's on _your team?" _Hanna smiled

"No it's not that, anyway I doubt if she is I mean she hasn't even checked you out once" I laughed remembering the time Hanna said that about Shana

"Well she may not have checked me out but she sure has checked you out and I've seen you check her out. You're forgetting you're my best friend I know you. You like her. Plus I Facebooked and from what I can gather she is gay. So you might be in." Hanna said and as she left I got a message back _Sure, send me your address and let me know when you're home and ill come around_. I couldn't help but smile, _Stop smiling Emily, you're doing this for one reason and one reason only don't go getting confused about that._

I raced home after work, quickly got changed and clean of my room. My parents were out of town for the weekend so I had the house to myself. I text Sophie and the girls telling them she was on the way. I was having a quick bite to eat when there was a knock at my door, I answered with a mouth full of spaghetti and I nearly chocked on it when I saw her. She had her hair down, some mascara which made her eyes pop, black leather jacket with a red top underneath and bootleg jeans and here I was in a tshirt and jeans with my hair quickly brushed. "Hey, sorry got hungry" I blushed trying to finish off what was in my mouth and led her into the kitchen.

"That's no problem, I just finished having tea with my dad and his work friends. It was kind of boring but dad wanted to introduce me to his work friends. You have a nice house" She rambled on about the house and what she liked. When I had finished I smiled "you ramble a lot"

"Yea sorry I do that. Just cant stop talking." She blushed

"Its ok, I like it. I like your accent so anything you say sounds good" _Emily focus! _"So come up to my room and we'll start studying. Mr Fitz said you just have to do the last 2 books we've read and the one we are reading now." I opened the door to my bedroom and walked in, my books were on my bed and I picked them up and handed her the two books she needs to read.

"Wow this is very yellow" She looked around my room, "this is cute" She said looking at the height graph carved into my wall.

"Yea I like the yellow, no matter how bad of a day I'm having I just walk in here and its nice and bright and yea I love that. My parents were going to sell the house once so Toby, Spencer's boyfriend, cut it out and when they didn't move he put it back in for me." I watched her looking at other things in my room. I couldn't tell if she was just looking or looking for something. She walked over to my desk and picked up the frame of us 5 girls. "Is that Alison?" "Yea that was the summer before she... disappeared."

"you look like a good group. I have a photo like this of me and my friends but we all drifted apart last year after the centre one of the group moved away. Its amazing how just one person can affect so many people" the way she said this made me think she knows more than what she was saying. All I have to do is wait for her to get her books out and when she goes to toilet see what she was writing then I'll know. "Yea, after Ali disappeared Aria's family moved to Iceland, Hanna become the 'it' girl, I got really into swimming and Spencer focused on getting good grades and doing things that would help her get into college but once Aria came back we all became friends again. It was like she was the missing piece and we were complete when she got here. Now I'm rambling"

"Its ok. Its cute" She smiled. She put the photo back down then went and got her books out. "So _Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde_ hey? Mr Fitz sure likes us to read some different books. We didn't do this sort of stuff back in Aus. English was about writing stories and using the correct nouns and verbs."

"Yes sometimes its a bit weird but its good, gives you in site into peoples minds. Do you want a drink? I brought some cans up before you got here" I handed her over a soda and we sat on the floor.

For the next hour we talked over the books and I gave her tips on what to write about and look for in the books. Somehow we ended up moving closer to each other and I could smell that perfume again. She was busy concentrating on one part of the book so I had bit of time to really take her in, she reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I can feel you staring at me. Is there something on my face" She looked up and wiped a hand over her face.

"You just remind me of someone and I can't put my finger on it." I said, hoping it didnt sound stalkerish

"Ariel from the Little Mermaid? I get that a lot"

"Yes thats it." we laughed and then our eyes connected, that electricity from before shot straight through me and I didn't even think when I leaned in and kissed her, she kissed back and I pulled her closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sophie's POV**

I wasn't expecting this, the fire she set inside me when her lips met mine. I kissed her back and she pulled me in closer. I needed to remember to breathe but it wasn't working to well and I pulled back. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that" Emily blushed

"No it was definitely ok. I just needed to catch my breath." I gulped down some air. I was about to go in for another kiss but my phone started ringing, I looked down and it was my dad.

"Sorry I need to take this" I said as I got up "Hey dad what's up?" already knowing where this was going

"What are you doing at Emily Field's house? I told you to stay away." he yelled

"She's just helping me study, I'm heaps far behind in English and she was the only one that offered to help plus I'm 18 in 2 months so I think I can make my own decisions not to mention both my parents are cops so I've picked up a few things over the years to keep myself safe" _my body maybe, my heart not so much _I thought as I thought of that kiss.

"I suppose you're right. I just worry. What are you doing tomorrow? You've been here for nearly a month and we've hardly spent any time together. Do you want to help me fix the car?" he said with a little hope. I felt bad it was true I hadn't spent much time with him. "yea that would be great. I'm almost finished here so I should be home in about half an hour." I hang up and walk back into Emily's room she was texting and I guessed to one of her friends. I looked down at my English book and wasn't sure if it was moved when we kissed or if she looked through it, either way I was glad I had ripped out the pages I was working on today, they are now sitting next to a white board I had set up in my room with all the notes on it.

"Hey sorry that was my dad, he thinks you're a bad influence but really I think I might be." I laughed and she just smiled but not a full one like before_. _"Look Em I don't know what you've been through or what's going on in your life now but if you ever want any help, shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen or a mouth to kiss I'll be right here." I started to pack up my stuff and I could feel her staring at me. I looked up and she had a frown on her face "I just don't know who to trust any more, it's been broken so many times and if I bring someone into all this then its not just my trust, its the other girls too." "I get it and I understand why you don't want to trust me with my dad being a cop, I did some research and learned about that Detective Wilden and how he was killed by one of Alisons friends Cece and a Officer Garrett that use to be your neighbour so I get that but I also know we haven't known each other long so I will try and earn your trust." I gave her a quick kiss and walked out. I just hope she understands I'm not the enemy and I want to help.

**Emily's POV**

"I think we should trust her" I told the girls about what Sophie had said, I just didn't tell them about the kiss or that I'm starting to have feelings for her.

"Every time we try and trust someone they break it. Take Garrett, Cece, Mona. I think we are just better keeping this to ourselves, especially the Ali being alive part." Spencer warned

"I'm actually with Em on this one. What if she has a different idea on how to figure out who A is, we've done everything we can think of" Hanna said

"What if we just tell her everything minus the Ali being alive part. Her dad's a cop so she might be able to get better information, maybe even figure out how to unblock the number." Aria had a good point but convincing Spencer took another half an hour.

"Alright what if we just tell her about the stuff with Mona, see how she reacts to all that. If its too calmly like she already knows, or isnt surprised we'll tell her the rest but not about Ali. Text her to come to my house, thats where all the stuff is and we'll tell her all together" Spencer said as I got out my phone _can you come over to Spencers tonight? We want your help. _In no less than a minute later she replied saying she'll be over about 8.

At 7.30 we got all our information together and set it into two groups: Pre Mona, Post Mona. If she can handle Pre Mona then we'll tell her about Post Mona. "Are we sure about this guys? I mean we hardly know her and Emily's only knows her a bit more than us." Hanna said and I tried not to think back of the kiss, which was hard because for the last 24 hours that's all I could do. "OMG, you kissed her!" Hanna screamed out

"What no I didn't" I looked at them with their mocking eyes "Alright fine maybe a little bit but thats not why I think we should trust her, I just think we should"

"Ok Em, if you think we should we will but no kissy kissy when she gets here, we need her head clear to hear all this and we need to see how she reacts." Spencer said with her judgy eyes but she has always had them when it comes to people I like,

"Has anyone noticed she looks like Ariel?" Aria asked and we all laughed which was interuppted by a knock at Spencers door, I jumped up and went and got it "Hey thanks for coming. What s with the books?"

"I'll show yas later. Hey do you know who an A is?" she asked and we all stopped dead in our tracks "What? Why?" Spencer asked

"Because I got a message from a blocked number and they signed it A. Who signs things anymore? And blocked numbers? Didn't even know you could do that. What? What's everyone staring at? Oh I'm rambling again. Sorry" She said but I couldn't think. How has A got her already?

"What does it say?" Hanna asks trying to see her phone

"_Find out what they know or everyone will find out about you_. Kisses -A_. _Does that mean something?" She looked confused but now i'm not sure if we can trust her.

"What does it mean find out about you? Do you have a deep dark secret you don't want anyone to know about?" Aria asked and looked at Spencer who is definitely rethinking this.

"Nah not really, I'm an open book. The only thing I can think of is getting to know my dad isn't the only reason I moved over here. About 6 months ago I was attacked in a park on my way home from school and I managed to get away but he came after me and threw me on the ground and then.." She went silent after this and I could tell this is apart of her that she didn't want out but because she wants our trust she continued "I grabbed a rock and hit him over the head, he's now got brain damage but because of security video's showing the attack and the evidence that was on me I got off with self defence. I moved over because his family weren't as forgiving as the police were. They tried to sue me for damage, reckless behaviour, tried to say I asked for it but nothing stuck. I got sick of it so here I am. If this A person wants to tell the world let them I'm believe 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' kind of person and if that had never have happened I wouldn't be here in Rosewood. I just go where life takes me." She looked over at me and squeezed my hand which I hadn't realised I had put on hers through her story.

"So you just don't care?" Hanna asked, it was kind of on all our minds. If we just didn't care if people had found out those very first secrets we probably wouldn't be here.

"Yea, I mean there are things I care about deeply and if those things were threatened or hurt there wouldn't be anything that would stop me from helping them but life just takes you where you are meant to go no matter how off course you think it is. I mean if Mona hadn't of blackmailed you guys would you be friends right now? Em mentioned how you were all different people before Alison was found and from what my dad told me that was around the time Mona started." We all looked at each other only just realising how much that was true.

"I guess so. So to answer your first question A is the person who has been threatening us. At first it was Mona, for a short time is was Toby" Spencer winced, hating remembering that time

"Toby? Isn't that your boyfriend?" Sophie asked confused

"He was only A to try and find out who was behind it all. He actually helped a lot." I said, I knew that even though he was good Spencer hates thinking back to that time and the hell she went through.

"Ok so now who is it?" We all looked at each other and took a deep breath and told her about the first 6 months of junior high.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Can you please write a review so I know if its any good and if people are liking it. Thanks**_

**Sophie's POV**

2 hours later we were sitting in Spencers room and the girls had just finished telling me about Mona and I was in shock. How could they live through all this? No wonder they couldn't go to the cops. They had to protect their families and themselves. Emily hadn't moved her hand away from mine the whole time except when she was miming something out.

"That's awful. How was she allowed out of Radley? And back at school? How are you all dealing with this so well?" I didn't understand it, they all had normal lives considering.

"We weren't when she first got back. Then we realised how she turned out is just as much our fault as Alisons. We never stood up to Ali and would laugh and walk away from Mona just like Ali would." Hanna said, feeling bad about how her ex best friend turned out.

"Still that's not your fault but I get what your saying. You're lucky your mum is such a good lawyer Spencer otherwise you guys could be in jail right now. Especially after the spade thing."

"Don't we know it. We got separated after that. We weren't allowed to see each other but that didn't stop us. Which A new about as well." Emily said, I looked over to her and I could see there was more she wanted to say but not to sure about yet. "I need a drink" I say and get up, purposely leaving my phone so they know that I'm not off to ring anyone, I hear Em say she needs one too and follows me out.

"How are you all ok with all this?" I ask when we get to the kitchen

"I dunno, I'm more angry than scared now. I had plans to be a swimmer which are now ruined because of this bitch. I wanted to go off to college with Paige and have pink fluffy drapes but now I can't" She starts tearing up and I wipe a tear away from her cheek. "That's not even the half of it. There's so much more but if you don't want to hear about it its ok. So far we've just told you what your dad could. Well minus Hanna's mum and Aria and Ezra." She looked up at me with her sad eyes and I just pulled her in for a hug.

"No you guys asked for my help and that's what I'm here to do." I pull back and look into her eyes. She leans in and kisses me, not a long hot one but a thanks one and I kiss her back.

"Huh Hum" we pull apart and see Hanna walking over to the kitchen. "Sorry to break up the party but I was thirsty too." She grabbed a glass and poured herself some water.

We walked back upstairs and the girls gave each a nod and as we all sat down they continued to tell me the rest of the story.

**Emily's POV**

We all told her our own A stories. I even told her about Lyndon, aka Nate and she just sat there taking it all in. There were parts she knew, from doing some research I'm guessing but other parts she didn't and the look of shock and sadness on her face was heart breaking. During Spencer telling her about her time in Radley she had moved closer to me and grabbed my hand like she was holding on for dear life, we just kept on telling her everything knowing it was now or never. By the time we had finished telling her all of it it was about 1am and we were all exhausted from it all and she was standing by the window, looking out into Spencers backyard.

"How are you all sleeping with windows open and doors unlocked? If this person has been in your house, in this very room, how do you just sleep like normal" She looked over at us and we all laughed. "Sleep like normal? God no but we do have to sleep and windows open is the only way we've ever known." Spencer said and then ran down stairs to lock the house doors.

"So what are you all doing from here to figure out who A is?" She asked us when Spencer got back.

"Well we do what we can, put clues together and see where is leads" I tell her.

"Do you guys want to know what I think?" we all nod "I think the person that killed Ali and A are 2 different people and I'm agreeing with the A team thing but I think if you figure out who A is you're one step closer to figuring out who killed Ali." we agreed to this, even though we know no one killed Ali but she can't know that. She walked over and grabbed her books and opened them up "I did some research last night on Alison and people that knew her and could've held grudges and did and with the information you guys gave me tonight we can fill this in some more" She showed us with everyone's names down and what their alibi was and motives.

"How did you get all this?" Spencer asked jealously

"My dads computer. Its logged into the national police data base so I just looked up what I wanted to know."

"won't you get in trouble for that?" I asked knowing that Ali's case was on going

"Nah he knew I was curious so he probably figured out ages ago that I would look." She definitely knew what she was doing. "My other thought is to figure out who A is from what you already know, write down all the A's you know, Mona, Toby, Cece, even Spencer and who might've helped them like Lucas and underneath what they did then whatever is left over is what we have to play with. At the moment you have so many things mashed together this way its all spread out." She had a really good point. It has taken us forever to get no where with this and she's been here for 6 hours and is thought of this already.

"Wow that is a really good idea" Spencer said with admiration in her voice with a tinge of jealousy

"Jealous are we Spencer?" Hanna joked

"Shut up Hanna" She said as she got out some paper and some markers so we could all work on this. Our plan was to write down all the A things then cut them out and put them underneath the names of A's we know but we only got about half way through this and we all started to fall asleep. Spencer and Aria were sprawled out on the bed and Hanna was curled up on the love seat so me and Sophie decided to take the couch downstairs. She jumped on the couch while I went and got a drink and when I turned around there was either the other sofa or cuddle with her, she must've seen me wondering because shes like "It's your choice Em. Doesn't bother me either way"

"Well there's only one blanket and pillow down here so I guess we are sharing" I said and jumped in with her. It felt good to be cuddled again, apart from with Hanna and that was only during horror movie s, I hadn't been held since Paige left a month ago. I look up at her, her red hair spread out over her half of the pillow, eyes shut and lips open, she was very beautiful but its not fair for her to start something when I'm still reeling over Paige. I turn back shut my eyes and drift off too sleep.

**Sophie's POV**

I woke at about 8am and still had Emily wrapped in my arms, I felt so peaceful looking down on her, hearing her breathing softly the moment ruined by my phone going off in my pocket 9.00_ Skype Date With Mum_ my reminder read. Shit! I try and move so Em doesn't wake up and I ended up sliding over the back of the couch. I was about to write a note when Spencer walked in, "Morning!" I say, some reason I'm really happy this morning

"Don't be so cheery before coffee, why are you up anyway?" She says all groggy from sleep and went and put some coffee on.

"My alarm woke me, I was about to leave a note, I've got a Skype date with my mother this morning, they are 16 hours ahead and I should be catching her just after she finishes work. Thanks" I say and grab the coffee Spencer held out to me

"Isn't that like 1am their time?" She looks better after the first sip already

"Yea but she works afternoon shift and finished about 12ish. What are you doing up anyway? You've only had 5 hours sleep." I looked at the clock 8.15, better get going soon

"That's plenty for me, plus my body goes into withdrawals when I haven't had coffee for a while" she joked and gulped back the rest of her drink "I want to say thanks for last night, ask any of the girls I'm not one to admit we need help but you really did and I have a few other ideas now. You're alright."

"Thanks, I try. If you ever need any more or someone to bounce ideas off of just let me know. I really do have to go now. Tell Em I'll text her later. See ya" I wave as I leave her place. Well I think Spencer Hastings might like me who would've thought.

When I got home my dad was waiting for me "Where have you been?"

"I told you I was staying at Spencer Hastings's house last night. I've just been helping them with a few things." I said hoping he doesn't pry too much.

"Are they in some sort of trouble I should know about?" he went all captain, sometimes I wish he could stay dad the worrying about me and my safety is kind of cute.

"If they do I'll let you know, but at the moment its just boring teenage girl stuff probably wouldn't interest you"

"Ok well if you need me. Don't you have Skype with your mum soon?"

"Yea that's why I came home now, I want to have a shower and a bite to eat, she might think you're not feeding me" I smiled

"Ha, you clean me out every week and i'm sure she knows it. Where do you put all that food anyway? Have you got worms?" he laughed

"Oh I hide most of it under my bed just so you can't eat it. Hey dad? How would you feel if I started dating someone? We haven't really discussed me being gay I just want to make sure you're ok with it."

"Whatever makes you happy I totally support it. Does this person happen to be Emily Fields?"

"How did you know?" seriously? Is he some sort of mind reader?

"Because I'm a police captain, I pick up a few clues here and there. Like I said I don't like you hanging out with them but I figure you're not going to listen to me so as long as she treats you right and that you are safe and don't get into any sort of trouble, it will be fine with me. But I will be keeping my eye on that group so don't go getting offended if I have to question her or anyone else ok?"

"Yes dad, anyway I better go get ready so I can talk to mum. Have fun at work today, I'll cook tea tonight. Love you and be safe" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs while he went to work.

**Emily's POV**

I woke up to the smell of burning pancakes and that meant Hanna was trying to cook and the first thing I realise is that I'm on the couch alone. "Morning sleepy head" Spencer placed a coffee on the table for me "Thanks, Is Hanna trying to burn the house down again?" I say as I get up and grab my coffee and walk over to the kitchen island and watch Aria and Hanna try and swat the smoke away with towels.

"Not funny Em, thought I'd do a nice thing but Spencers stove top seems to be broken and burnt them to quick" Hanna argued back

"Yea Spencers stove top, not Hanna to busy texting Caleb and forgetting she was cooking" Spencer snaps back while she's trying to scrub the pan and gives up instead and lets it soak

"Oh Caleb, didn't know you were chatting again, is he still in Ravenswood?" I ask, how did I not know this about my best friend? _Probably because you've either been thinking about Paige or Sophie_.

"Yea he is, we only just started chatting again. His dad was in town the other day, checking on the church bell tower and I caught up with him then. I really wish Caleb wasn't there, that place gives me the creeps." Hanna told us about what happened the last time she was there and how she thinks the whole town is haunted

"Yea it is a bit freaky, hey where's Sophie?" I ask trying to act like I haven't been wondering since I woke up

"She went home, got to Skype her mum. She said she'll text you later" Spencer said "What's with you two anyway? Are you together?"

"I dunno, I don't really want to be yet because Paige only just left but I keep getting drawn to her." I told my best friends truthfully.

"Maybe its the fact you're a swimmer and she looks like a mermaid" Aria suggested after finally getting most of the smoke out of the kitchen.

"Yea that must be it. So what's for breakfast then?" I ask after I hear my stomach growl

"Well we either got cereal, fruit or we can go into town and get something" Spencer suggested

"Let's go get something, should we pack up upstairs first just in case?" said Aria

"I packed most of it up this morning when I woke up, its in a safe place so even if A comes here they won't find it." Spencer took us upstairs and showed us her secret place which was a draw in her bathroom. "I figured it was pretty smart because no one looks in here. We can get back to all this later. You were right about bringing Soph in, she gave us some good ideas." Spencer said to me as we grabbed all our stuff and jumped into Spencers car.

An hour and a half later we got back to Spencers, after getting breakfast and all quickly stopping by our own houses and grabbing some clothes, to find her bedroom trashed "What the hell?" Spencer screamed, I quickly ran into the bathroom and opened the drawer, luckily all the work we had done was still there and didn't look touched "I think you were right about this spot Spence, A didn't even look in here." I said walking back into her bedroom with all the papers in my hand.

"That's lucky, is it all there?" Hanna took the papers from me doing a quick search through

"Looks like it" I said *Beep Beep* we all get out our phones, knowing who this was _You win this round but I'll do better next time. Kisses -A_. "Great, I'm really getting sick of this. Does this person have nothing better to do than torture us for something that happened like 3 years ago? That's who we should look for, someone without a life" Aria suggested

"That's not a bad idea but don't forget Mona had a busy life and still managed to be A in her spare time" Spencer reminded us. *Beep Beep* everyone turned and stared at me and I reached for my phone "Is it?" Hanna asked "Nah just my mum, I have to go home, got visitors or something" I said after reading the message "I'll see you guys later" and I grabbed my stuff and walked home.

The first thing I noticed when I walked up my driveway was Paiges bike in front of my house and I run into the house "Upstairs, I'm going out" my mum shouted out from the kitchen and I heard her grab her keys. I ran up the stairs, opened my bedroom door and there was Paige, sitting on my window seat looking as gorgeous as ever "Hey" she smiled at me and that was the last thing said and I went over and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Can you please write a review so I know if its any good and if people are liking it. Thanks**_

An hour later we were curled up on my bed, my head on her chest and her playing with my hair "I missed you so much" I said "What are you doing back?"

"I missed you too and I have a 3 day weekend, I was going to come see you yesterday when I got back but my parents wanted to spend the day together so I came over this morning but you weren't here. It was lucky your mum was because she let me in and then text you. How's things Em's?" I missed how she said my nickname. "Not too bad, we figured out a new way to catch A" and I filled her in on the rest from when Sophie mentioned she could help.

"Are you sure you can trust this chick? Seems like you barely know her" Paige said, man her and Spencer were a lot alike.

"Yea, she's pretty cool and she's proved herself to us. A sent her a text trying to do an A thing but she didn't even wince, just told us what she was being blackmailed with. She doesn't care if people know about her or not. It kind of worries me actually because after rumours usually come physical harm and threats on loved ones so I'm hoping she doesn't turn down too many things A makes her do." I said and realised I was rambling on like I usually do when I'm talking about her.

"Hmm, you like her" Paige said

"Yea, shes a nice person" I said, knowing that's not what she meant

"You know what I mean Em" Paige sat up and looked down at me,

"It's not like that, she's nice, someone new to hang out with. That's all. I still am very much in love with you which I think I just proved." I laughed, I didn't really know how I felt about Sophie but I know that I still love Paige. *Beep Beep* Crap! Please don't be A rubbing this situation in. _Hey Em, did I leave that Dr Jekyll book at your place? I can't seem to find it here. _Thank god it was only Sophie, I look around and see it sitting in the corner or the room _Hey Soph, yea it's here. Come by in 20 and grab it if u want. _I was just gonna say come round now but I didn't want to move away from Paige just yet.

"Was that one of the girls?" Paige asked

"Nah, Sophie. She left a book here she needs. She's gonna come get it in about 20 minutes." I said, hoping Paige doesn't get all jealous and do something Paige like.

"Ok, I'd like to meet her. I'm still protective of you even if we are 3000 miles apart and if that means interrogating your new friends, especially if she's helping you with A then that's what I'm going to do." She said seriously but I couldn't help but smile and think of all the times we tried to protect each other and would get into fights over it. "Ok babe" and I snuggled back into her arms.

20 minutes passed quickly and there was a knock at my door and before I could even move Paige had jumped up and was running down the stairs. I get up and grab the book and I was just leaving my room when I heard Paige answer the door.

"Hi" she said trying to be all cool

"Um Hi, is Emily here?"

"Yea she's just getting your book, you're Sophie right? I'm Paige." she held out her hand for a handshake which Sophie took, I walked down the stairs in time to see Sophie smile at her but not her full one.

"Hey Soph" I said walking over to her and handing her the book, she looked at me and her smile got even bigger which made Paige scowl. Great, just what I need. Why did I think them meeting would be a good idea? _Because Paige was being all sweet and protective and you love it when she does that. _

"Hey Em, thanks so much for this" she said holding up the book and I could see a ramble coming on "Thought I better get some homework done today. Sorry I didn't wake you this morning and say bye but you looked so comfy sleeping." Shit did she just say that? I look at Paige who still had her scowl on but this time it was aimed at me "Did Spencer tell you I had a Skype date with mum? She's good, misses me and I miss her like crazy but I head back soon for a couple of weeks so that'll be good. So Paige Em said you go to Stanford. What's that like?" She smiled at her

"It's not bad, missing this one like crazy" Paige pulled me closer "But the swimming s good and some of the lectures aren't too bad. Can't wait for her to get there next year" and with that she pulled me in for a deep kiss right in front of her. So much for interrogating Paige this seems a lot more like jealous Paige.

"Well I better get going. I'll let you get back to _that. _I'm going to quickly go see Spencer then go home, see you tomorrow. Nice meeting you Paige." She said to us even though we were still kissing.

When she shut the door Paige pulled back and smiled and I was just lost trying to believe that that just happened.

"What the hell was that" I screamed

"What? I just missed you and wanted people to know that" she said calmly

"The stuff about next year, you know I'm not going there so what is with all that and the kissing me it's like you were marking your territory which I'm technically not because we broke up. That was so rude of you Paige, she's actually a really nice person and if you had been nicer to her you probably would've liked her as well!" I yelled back

"What was with all the stuff about you looked so cute sleeping?" she asked, getting louder

"We all spent the night at Spencers and we slept on the couch. She had to leave early, like she said, and didn't want to wake me, like she said. You know what this was a bad idea" I turned and ran up the stairs to my room hearing Paige come after me "Em's I'm sorry."

**Sophies POV**

So that was Paige. She seems... jealous. To be fair I would be too, breaking up with someone as awesome as Emily then to come back and see she has a new friend. Probably isn't easy on her. Wasn't easy on me seeing her pulling her in for a kiss like that, seriously I get it no need to be rude about it.

I got to Spencers door a bit hurt, bit angry but calmed my self down and knocked.

"Hey Sophie, what's up?" She smiled when she answered the door

"I was just wondering if you could show me how to set out a book review? I figured you're probably the person to ask." I said hoping I wasn't intruding

"Sure come on in, Sophie this is Toby, Toby Sophie" She said and a tall muscularly guy stood up from a stool and held out his hand.

"Hi nice to meet you" I said shaking it. I put my books on the table and Spencer poured me a coffee and for the next 10 minutes she walked me over the book review.

"Thanks so much for this. I've only done one of these before and I wasn't sure if it was different over here. Which it is so that was lucky." I laughed "How did you go with that stuff from last night?" I tried to make it sound casual in case she hadn't told Toby

"It's ok, Toby knows, he's actually been a big help because he was on the inside he knows who actually did what." she smiled

"Yea, you have a good idea here, but even with my help it's going to be hard to figure out most of it. I was only in the team for a short time and all I know is me and Mona were just the front guys, there is definitely other people backstage somewhere." he said looking at Spencer knowing she doesn't like hearing this stuff. "Plus I guess we can add the break in this morning to that this"

"What break in?" I questioned

"This morning the girls and I went to breakfast and came back and my room was trashed. I think A wanted to know what we were doing but I had hid everything so they couldn't find it. Guessing they trashed my room in anger" Spencer said this so calmly like it happens all the time, which I guess it does.

"Wow, how does this person know everything? Have you checked your house for bugs? Maybe that's how A knows your not going to be here. Easiest way is to grab your landline press the call button then go around the house, and if you hear static there's some sort of radio frequency there." I said showing them with my phone.

"That's a really good idea. I never thought they would do something like that. I'll have a look later and I'll tell the girls when I see them next. Then we can go and do their houses too." Spencer said looking at Toby who agreed with her. I looked over to the couch where just a mere 6 hours earlier I was curled up with Emily. "I met Paige today, she seems... nice?" I blurted out

"Huh? Is she back?" Spencer questioned

"Yea I went over to Emily's before to get this book and she was there. Pretty sure she didn't like me much."

"Yea she's like that. She's very protective of Emily, they have been through a lot together." Spencer gave me a knowing look "Don't worry about her, she'll come around to you eventually."

"Yea, well anyway I should probably get going. Dad reckons if I keep putting off my homework he's gonna put me in a cell with no phone or internet and I'll have nothing to distract me. I'll see you later, nice to meet you Toby" I call out as I walk out the door. I was putting my ipod on and changing song when I literally ran into Emily "Shit, sorry" I said taking my headphones out

"No I'm sorry" She looked straight into my eyes

"What for? It was me not paying attention."

"I meant about before, Paige had no right to do any of that, she treated you like a bitch even after I told her that you were nice" She said, not looking away

"It's ok, I totally get it, if I had just broken up with a girlfriend like you and she started hanging out with an awesome chick like me, I'd be jealous too" I laughed

"That's what I like about you, always see the funny side" she laughed back

"Yea well you know what they say 'if we couldn't laugh we'll all go insane'/ Anyway I have to get going, I'll see you tomorrow at school" I smile, put my headphones in and head home.

**Emilys POV**

I watched her walk away still smiling and she started singing to whatever song was playing, she had a really good voice, _she really is Ariel. _I walk into Spencers living room and see her and Toby walking around the house with a phone and running it over things

"Sorry, if I'm interrupting some straight-people foreplay I'll come back later" I laughed when they jumped in surprise

"Emily!" Toby smiled and came over and gave me a hug, I hadn't seen him in about 2 weeks as he's been working in Philadelphia.

"Hey Tobz, what is she doing? Has she officially gone insane? I knew that brain of hers was too big" we laughed and just coped an evil stare back

"No actually I'm doing something Sophie suggested, she said to check for bugs and this is the easiest way. I haven't found any so far so thats a good sign. She also happened to mention Paige is back, when did that happen?" She said, getting up off the ground after checking the fire place.

"Yesterday, spent the day with her parents then came and surprised me this morning"

"And why don't you seem happy about that?" she said giving me the Spencer look as we liked to call it

"Oh I was, right up until Soph came over to grab a book and she turned into He-Man, stay away from my woman and basically mauled me in front of her. We have officially broken up now. I can't wait 4 years for someone who is just going to get super jealous whenever I make a new friend." I said, starting to tear up

"I didn't know you were going to wait for her" Spencer came over and gave me a hug and I couldn't hold back my tears any longer.

"We talked about it before she left, we both agreed that we would do our own thing throughout college and if we were to meet up occasionally we'd have our fun but when we both had finished college we'd see what our situations were from there. I was gonna wait for her but I'm not any more, I took it off the table just before" I sobbed and after another 5 minutes of hugging I realised Toby was standing there awkwardly and I just started laughing.

"I think you're the one that's gone insane" Spencer laughed

"I'm sorry but he just looked so cute not knowing what to do, sorry Tobs" I laughed

"Thats fine glad I can put a smile on that pretty face of yours, here" he handed me a glass of water and picked up the house phone "I'm going to go do you bedroom" he said to Spencer and walked up the stairs.

"Feeling better now?" she asked

"Yes and No, I'm better because I'm here with you and Toby but feel like shit because of Paige and even shitter with how I left it with Sophie, I saw her in the driveway and apologised, she said it was ok and made a joke but I couldn't get the look of hurt that was in her eyes when Paige kissed me out of my head." I took another sip of water, wishing I could go back to a few hours before and making sure I was the one who answered the door not Paige "I just don't like hurting people, you know that"

"Yes I do" she was giving me the Spencer look again

"What"

"Is there more happening between you and Sophie than the odd kiss and friendship?"

"I don't know, like I was saying yesterday I just keep getting drawn to her. I'm not sure if its the romantic or if its just she's suppose to help us with all this or both. All I know is she's an awesome girl and fun to be around but with the whole Paige thing I don't think my heart can take any more just yet"

"Maybe just see where it goes, don't rush it or force it. You know what I think we need?" I shook my head "Girls night, just you, me, Aria and Hanna with some horror movie s and some ice cream. We can do it tonight then all head to school together tomorrow, what do you say?"

"I say that's a wonderful idea Miss Hastings" and I get out my phone to text the girls.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Can you please write a review so I know if its any good and if people are liking it. Thanks**_

**Sophies POV**

The next week went really fast. A kept their end of the deal and word soon started getting around that I hit someone over the head with a rock, sure that was it not the rest how I was actually the one attacked and it was self defence, so I basically spent the week repeating my story to everyone that asked and I eventually put the newspaper article of the event on my Facebook so people would just stop asking me. "So does the whole school know?" Dad asked when he saw me putting it up on FB

"Yea and I'm getting sick of repeating myself so this way if people want to know what actually happened they can read it for themselves, if they want to believe the rumour that's their choice" I said not looking up from the screen

"Did I ever mention how proud of you I am?" he came over and gave me a hug

"For putting it on Facebook?" I said after our hug

"No, I mean for sticking up for yourself. You're mother taught you right. I just wish things had worked out and I only saw you during holidays and talked through emails. I missed so much of you growing up and I'm glad your mother was still nice enough to me that she would send photos and videos of you but I decided that I'm not going to miss out on any more. From here on in I'm a full time parent, even if you move back to Australia we will be doing the daily Skype chat and I'll be coming over a lot more often." I started to tear up and jumped up and hugged him.

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon" I promised.

I hadn't really see much of him since that conversation, there had been a body dumped just inside the town lines and it was believed the person was from Philadelphia so he was working with the Philly police and would come in late and leave early, some mornings I would catch him before I went to start work and we'd have a coffee and breakfast together then head off. I also didn't see much of the girls this week as I had a shit load of homework to do to be able to get a passing grade and even in my lunch break and free periods I would be in the library studying away. Hanna would walk past and call me a Spencer hybrid for studying so much, but you got to do what you got to do. On Thursday I was just getting my stuff out of my locker when Mona came up to me

"Hey your Sophie yea? The morning security guard? I'm Mona" she said

"Yep hats me and Hi Mona" knowing exactly who she was "What can I do for ya?" she grabbed me and pulled me into an empty class room, guessing so people couldn't hear

"It's my boyfriend's birthday tomorrow and I was wondering if I give you his locker number and the present I brought if you could possibly put it in there for him. I want it to be a surprise when he opens it in the morning."

"Sorry Mona I cant do that. We aren't allowed to go through student's lockers" not to mention I didn't want to. I knew her boyfriend was Aria's brother and she didn't like them being together so I didn't want it to look like I was picking sides.

"Yea you can, no one will know. Please?" was she being nice?

"Look Mona, I need this job and I'm not going to do something to risk it ok? Why don't you just take it to him before school, I'm sure he would like that." I suggested

"I can't, I'm not allowed there because... of certain reasons. Just do this for me ok?" she was getting a bit fiesty

"I'm sorry Mona but I can't. Why don't you get here early and put them in yourself?" giving her another suggestion

"Why won't you do it?" she was getting real angry now

"Why do you want _me_ to?" this was actually kind of fun

"Either you do or I can make your life hell. There's a no violence policy at this school, it would suck if people would think you'd hurt a little, nerdy girl like me " she was definitely angry now

Oh hell no, "I said no Mona and that's that, give it your best shot, spread rumours, threaten me I don't care, I was raised if you know the truth then that's all that matters and that's how I'm gonna play this out. If you want to do all that because I wouldn't put stuff in a locker, it looks like I'm the better man" with that I stormed out of the room, saw the girls staring at me and made my way to the toilets to calm down. I was pacing back and forth when the door opened and in walked Emily, Spencer, Aria then Hanna, who looked a bit confused because I don't think she saw me before and was just following the girls.

"Are you ok? What was that about?" Emily asked watching me pace back and forth

"Mona being Mona I guess. Wanting me to do something I don't want to" I look back at the girls who had questioning looks on their faces "Oh not like that, she wanted me to put stuff in Mikes locker for his birthday and I'm not allowed to do that and she cracked it and threatened me and I told her I don't care and now I'm here talking to you" I spat out,

"What kind of stuff?" Aria asked, worried for her brother

"I dunno, she wanted to surprise him for his birthday tomorrow, apparently she can't go to your house and give it to him or put it in there herself."

"That's weird, shes at our house all the time, that's why I'm not usually there."

"Well I dunno but I'm not doing it, I could get fired for going through people's lockers and I need this job for at least another 2 weeks." I said having calmed down a bit.

"What did she threaten you with?" Hanna asked

"I dunno, something about no violence policy and her being a little nerd. I kind of tuned out after a while. She can do what she wants, I'm not letting her ruin my first year in America because she's bored." I looked at my self in the mirror and saw my hair all frizzed from me running my hands through it and my eyes a dark blue "Wow" I said out loud with out realising it

"What?" Emily asked

"Oh nothing, my hairs just a mess and my eyes got darker when I was angry. It's kind of cool how they do that" I laughed and washed my face then flattened out my hair with my watery hands.

"You know you should definitely go as Ariel for Halloween, you would only need the tail, cheap costume" Hanna suggested and I laughed again

"Wait till you see me wet, you'll think I should be hanging out with a fish and a lobster and brushing my hair with a fork" We all laughed then the bell went. We all had English next so we walked together.

Half way through English I had my headphones in and I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked up and Emily was there, I took out one speaker

"Miss Williams, can you come here a moment" Mr Fitz said from the doorway to the classroom. I put my stuff on the desk, got up and started walking over when I saw a police uniform standing out in the hall. Dad? I walked closer, nope one of dads colleagues, What did Mona tell them?

"Hey Sophie, I'm sorry but we've got some bad news for you" Officer Hinley said and my face dropped "What happened? Is Dad ok?" I started tearing up

"We don't know, he's been shot and is in surgery" she said calmly

"No! Take me to him. Wait" I ran back into the class room, tears rushing down my face, I looked at Emily and could see the concern on her face through the blur of tears, grabbed my phone so I could call my grandparents and ran back out of the room "Ok lets go"

**Emily's POV**

What just happened? I looked at the other girls who had the same shocked look on their face, I looked up to Ezra who motioned for us to come over to the door.

"I know you girls have become close to Sophie and I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but she probably needs some company at the hospital. Her Dad's been shot in the line of duty and is in surgery, I'm giving you girls permission to take the day off and go be with her." He gave us a sympathetic look "Thanks Mr Fitz" we all say except Aria who whispers "Thanks Ezra" and we grabbed out stuff but before we left I took a quick glance at Mona who looked just as lost as everyone else in the class. _Good this isn't an A thing_.

We heard her before we saw her, yelling to the receptionist in the Emergency Room

"Why won't you tell me whats going on!?," she yelled

"We don't know anything yet, I'm sorry sweetie but once we do I'll personally come out and tell you" the receptionist was sounds a little scared, especially because the site we see when we turn the corner, a puff of red hair all frizzled surrounded by about 10 police officers.

"They won't tell me anything Grandma, when will you be here?" she talked into her phone, waited for a response then looked at her watch "Well I should be at the hospital still. I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything. Love you too" she hangs up and turns around and sees us there, her hair was all frizzy, her mascara was running and her eyes were deep blue like this morning. She came rushing over and fell into my arms for a hug and the other girls group hugged around us. We stayed like this for a while while she cried on my shoulder then she pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes before she could say anything Hanna thought she should first "So I guess they won't tell you anything"

"Shut up Hanna!" Aria, Spencer and myself scowled but Sophie just laughed and pulled her in for a hug "You're gorgeous" she said which made Hanna smile.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" she asked, probably a little confused seeing as though she didn't say anything when she left

"Ez-" Aria stopped herself and noticed all the cops around "Mr Fitz thought it would be a good idea if we came and gave you some company. Has anyone told you what happened?" Aria asked and Sophie went and sat down, we sat down around her, me next to her holding her hand

"He'd been working on this homicide case with the Philly PD and when they went to arrest the guy he had a gun and just started shooting, dad got caught in the crossfire trying to save a kid that was running through it scared. He managed to get the kid to safety but was shot on the way" Sophie tried to stop herself from crying so I gave her hand a squeeze. It was breaking my heart seeing her this upset and there was nothing I could do about it but wait with her.

Minutes turned to hours with still no word. Her grandparents were trying to get a flight from Vancouver but with a storm there they wont get here till tomorrow morning. It was about 6 o clock when we all started to get hungry and Spencer, Hanna and Aria went to go get something to eat. "What's taking so long?" Sophie, who had been quiet for the last couple of hours burst out and ran up to the reception desk "He's been in there for 8 hours can you please find out something for me please?" she begged the receptionist who then nodded and rang theatre and I walked up to Sophies side and put my arm around her waist "Ok, Mmh, Ok Thank you" The receptionist hung up and turned to us "OK good news, he's ok now. The reason it was taking so long was the bullet had hit a rib and bounced off somewhere and they had to find it, he also bled out a lot and they needed to stop the bleeding but now everything is ok, the doctor is actually on his way down to see you." Sophie turned to me "He's gonna be ok, Thank you so much for being here, I probably would've gone insane waiting without your shoulder to cry on" she pulled me in for a hug and I felt my heart heal up some. The nurse then showed us to his room and Spencer, Aria, Hanna and I sat outside in the little waiting room, with all the other policemen waiting to see him, in case she needed us again.

About 2 hours later, after all the cops had gone, she came out and sat next to me "How is he?" I asked

"He's good, still recovering from the anaesthesia so he's in and out. The nurses told me I should go home and after a bit of an argument I finally agreed but I don't want to go to an empty house, do you mind if I crash at yours tonight?" she asked. I could see how tired she was, all those hours of crying and not knowing took its toll on her today

"Of course you can. We can stop by your place on the way and get you a change of clothes so then you can meet your grandparents here in the morning." I suggested

"Do you want us to stay too?" Spencer asked

"Thanks, but its totally your choice. I'm pretty sure as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm gonna be out to it." she yawned

"Ok, well we can drop you off at Emily's seeing as though all our cars are still at school and we'll come pick you up in the morning." Spence suggested, knowing that it would be best for her to have some space.

"Thanks, I'll just go say goodbye to dad and give the nurses my number in case anything changes"

An hour and a half later we were getting ready for bed and I grabbed a pillow and blanket and got out my cot "You have the bed tonight. I'll be right down here if you need me" I was about to sit when she grabbed my hand

"No, please, sleep with me, I need cuddles" she smiled and I felt chills go up my spine _No Emily! Real cuddles, shes upset. Get your mind out of the gutter_. I jump into the bed with her and wrap my arms around her.

"Thanks so much for today. I don't know what I would've done without you. Goodnight" and in less than a minute she was fast asleep on my chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Can you please write a review so I know if its any good and if people are liking it. Thanks_**

**_And to those that have, thank you for your support. I'm liking where this is going and have some good ideas and story lines. So if people keep loving it then I'll keep going. And yes AsaMoritz I am from Australia. Thought it would be a good twist to have someone smart in with these girls lol. _**

I woke up at about 3.30 to Sophie thrashing her head back and forth and crying calling out for her dad, "Hey Soph, wake up" I tried shaking her shoulders but she was stuck in her dream

"DAD NOOO!" she screamed and woke herself up, it took her a few seconds to realise she was in my room "Em?" she whispered

"Right here" I say, pulling her in for a hug "you just had a nightmare, you'll be fine" I was on my side facing her when she rolled over, our faces just mere inches apart.

"How do you do it?" she asks me

"Do what?" _Try not to pull you close and kiss you when you're in my bed, this close to me because you've had a horrible day? I don't know but somehow I am._

"We'll you guys go through all this stuff with A, I mean like 3 weeks ago you were almost cut in two and here you are everyday still smiling and laughing? I know A had nothing to do with my dad but I'm guessing that today wasn't your first time in the waiting room."

"We've all had our fair share of waiting room and emergency visits but we just keep on going. You find all the good things in your life and put them at the top of your list. There are moments where the bad out way the good but the fact that there is still some good keeps us sticking around. Plus over the years it's become more about needing to know who is torturing us so we can have some closer, when this first all started we all wanted to run away and hide, but then we wanted answers. I think if we had all ran away or made our parents move we would be wondering for the rest of our lives so it's good we stuck around" I said truthfully, "I got over being scared long ago, sure there are moments, like almost being sawn in half, or any of the times one of the girls have been seriously hurt, I'm mainly just angry now, angry that this person is too chicken to just come on out from behind a letter." I looked up and noticed I was playing with her hair, she didn't seem to mind so I kept doing it

"You're a strong woman Emily Fields. I'm glad you never ran away, then I wouldn't have of met you" she looked up into my eyes and I felt like I was home, here in her arms, talking at 3am and having her look at me that way. I must've paused too long and she smiled, closed her eyes then fell back asleep.

"I'm glad I met you too Sophie Williams" and I closed my eyes, with a smile on my face and hand in her hair.

I woke up at 7 the next morning and realised we had gone from cuddling to spooning, me being the big spoon, and tried to roll out of bed without waking her, which was a hard task because she was sleeping on my arm. After about 5 minutes I managed to get it free and went to the bathroom, got ready then went and cooked some breakfast. I walked into my room to see her sprawled out over my bed, hair all over my pillows and her shit had come up and I could see her stomach, I almost dropped the plate of food I had for her seeing her like that.

"Soph, wake up" I said when I got over to her

"Hm? Whats the time?" she said in one, if not the, most sexiest sleepy voices I've ever heard

"It's about 7.30. I thought you should eat something. You hardly touched your tea last night I figured you would be hungry about now." I put the plate of food in front of her

"mm, in 5 more minutes, your bed is so comfy" she curled up some more

"I also made coffee" I put it under her nose so she could smell

"Coffee!" her eyes snapped open and she smiled and took the cup from me, "coffee and breakfast is definitely in my top 5 ways of being woken up. You're gonna make some chick very happy one day" she smiled and took a sip and I just blushed.

"Top 5?" I questioned

"Yea, top 5. If you're lucky enough you'll find out about the other 3" she gave me a cheeky smile and a wink and went back to her breakfast.

"So.. uhm.. visiting hours start at 8.30 so that means the girls will get here at about 8" I say, trying to get the images of what her other 3 could be out of my head.

"Ok cool, do you mind if I take a shower when I'm finished here?" she smiled, pretty sure she knew what I was thinking, it must've been written all over my face.

"Nah go ahead. I'll just be downstairs if you need me" and then for some reason I went over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

About 15 minutes later the girls rocked up and I was standing in the kitchen just day dreaming into the fridge. I got pulled out of other ways I could be waking Sophie up by fingers clicking in front of my face "Em! World to Em." Hanna clicked away

"Oh, hey guys" I say, hoping for it to not look like I was just in the middle of a sex dream

"Where were you, we been standing here for like 5 minutes" Spencer asked

"Oh you know, just trying to memorise what I need to get from the store. Mum and Dad have gone away to visit the grandparents and left me some money" which wasn't totally a lie, that's what I was doing before I saw eggs and eggs reminded me of breakfast and breakfast reminded me of.. well yea.

"So how's Sophie today?" Aria asked

"Good, she's up in the shower at the moment" I said

"Ok, you are looking very well today Miss Fields, very refreshed." Spencer said looking at me

"Um thanks? Guess I just had my first decent sleep since the Paige thing" I said before realising the girls would probably go to the place I just was and when I looked at them they all had smiles a quizzical looks on their faces.

"How are you with the whole break up and stuff?" Aria asked and by stuff she meant not going to Stanford, which they knew was my dream and how much it hurts me, so they don't mention it

"Actually not too bad. I've finally realised that my future plans have to change. No Stanford, no fluffy pink drapes, no Paige, no swimming so I've decided just to see where the road takes me. I'll apply for a bunch of schools and see which one I get into and I've been thinking I might get into physiotherapy, help other injured sports people out." I said, not having realised I actually had thought of doing that till this very second.

"That's great news Em. If you want some help with some college applications I'll help" Spencer said and I already knew she was thinking of things to put in my college essay but I didn't think for long when out of the corner of my eye I noticed movement. I turned around and saw Sophie, fresh from the shower in sweat pants and a hoodie, her hair wet and brushed and smiling at us.

"Wow.. hmm. I mean hey, how was your shower?" I blushed, hoping the wow wasn't out loud but by the looks of the girls faces it was.

"Amazing. The shower we have at home has like no pressure so it was good to finally have some." She then looked at the other girl who were all still smiling, except Hanna "What? Is there something in my hair?" she ran to the mirror to look

"No its not that, I'm just hating you right now because it's so unfair" Hanna joked

"What?"

"The fact that you have just had a shower, your hair is still wet, you're in your sweats, with no makeup on and you look amazing. Seriously if I was gay you would be in big trouble right about now" she laughed

"If you were gay it wouldn't matter, you're not exactly my type" she quickly looked over to me then looked back into the mirror. My heart started racing, man I've got to get some courage, she's been throwing me signals all night and day and I just stand here like a lost puppy but before I could do anything Aria turned to her

"How exactly is your hair wet and still perfect?" she asked

"I dunno, just is. It dries straight so I don't really have to do anything to it if I don't want to." She shrugged.

"Bitch" I heard Hanna whisper

"What was that?" Sophie laughed

"Nothing, you ready to go? Visiting hours are soon." She smiled.

**Sophies POV**

I was sitting in the back of Spencers car looking around at the girls that have become really good friends to me and I realised I was very under dressed by their standard of sitting around in a hospital room. Spencer was wearing something my mother would but put a nice belt on it to make it look younger, Hanna was wearing something that looked like it came straight out of a magazine, Aria wore… I don't even know how to describe it, she had animal print tights, red and black striped top, a big owl necklace and feather earrings then I looked over to Emily who looked the most comfiest out of the lot in her jeans, leather jacket and flannel print shirt underneath.

I was pretty sure I was falling for her but I'm not sure how she feels, whenever I throw a hint at her she just stands there. I see it doing something to her though which makes me a bit happier, it's all in her eyes, the arousal, love or shock from what I just said it's there In her eyes and I can see what it's doing to her but I don't want to start anything with her till I know she's over Paige, I don't want to be the rebound. I was shaken from my thinking by my phone going off, I look at the ID and its my mum

"Hey mum, what's up?"

"I'm coming over. I've booked a ticket and I should be there about midday tomorrow afternoon" she said, it sounded like she was packing in the background.

"Mum, you don't have to do that. It'll cost you a shit load, Grans will be here soon and dad's all in the clear." I frowned at the girls who were smiling at me

"Yes I do, I'm not letting my baby girl go through this all by her lonesome. Pick me up from the Philadelphia airport at 12. Love you see you then"

"Yea love you too" I said before she hung up "Alright what's so funny?" I asked, all the girls started laughing

"You know, we just get use to your accent then you talk to your mother and it gets about 10 times thicker" Emily said

"Yea talking to her does that too me, I can even hear it after I get off Skype with my friends. And now you all know how I feel, everyone over here has an accent to me. It's only fair" I laughed and for some reason I put my hand on Emily's thigh, she just smiled and put her hand in mine all the way till we got to the hospital.

About 20 minutes later I got to see dad and my eyes immediately filled with tears. He looked a bit better than yesterday but still looked bad. He had all these machines around him and he was sleeping. The girls had waited it the waiting room and I just sat there and watch him sleep. After about 15 minutes he woke up. "Hey there sweetness" he smiled and tried to sit up a bit more "how are you today?"

"I'm doing a lot better now that you're awake. How are you? How are you feeling?" I asked concerned

"I'm actually doing alright. It hurts, but hey I'm alive and that's the main thing" he smiled "so did you get any sleep last night? I know you would've spent the night worrying about me" he said and I kind of felt guilty for having the best sleep ever.

"Yea, I stayed at Emily Fields house because I didn't want to be alone. I cried so much yesterday that I was that tired I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had a nightmare about you though but she calmed me down and went back to sleep again." He gave me a smile and laughed.

"I never would've thought that if I got shot those girls would be in the waiting room the whole time. Are they here? I want to thank them for looking after you" I was surprised but not as much as the girls were when I went and got them. We all huddled back into the little room and dad tried to sit up a bit more "I know over the last couple of years we all haven't got along but I want to thank you for being there for my baby when she needed it" he said sincerely

"Thats not a problem Captain, she's our friend and we are always there for our friends" Spencer said

"I think after this you can call me Eric. But please let me finish, for being there for her I want to be there for you." The girls gave him a weird look so he continued "From here on out I'm extending you an olive branch, if you are ever in trouble I personally will come get you, or if its soon an I still can't do much I'll send someone I trust the most, no record or questions asked. I'll get Soph to give you my mobile number in case of that emergency and you can call me directly"

They all looked at him wearily "thanks Captain, I mean Eric but that's not necessary; we were just being good friends" Emily said

"Well now I'm being a friend. Ring me; don't ring me. It's completely your choice but you have my word and I'm a man who stands by that."

"Well then thanks. We better get going to school anyway. We were just staying in case Sophie needed anything, but now you're awake I think she's got everything she needs" Emily said "Hope you get better soon and Soph," she turned to me "if you need anything just text us, if not text me anyway" she smiled and after the girls said their goodbyes they headed off.

The rest of the day was good, my grandparents rocked up at about 10 and started fussing over him and once they were done with him they started on me "you look too thin dear, have you been eating?" my grandmother asks and my dad laughs

"Her? Not Eating? I'd love to see the day" we all laughed. It was good to catch up with them again, I hadn't seen them in person for about 8 years but we talked a lot on the phone, in letters and emails. They told me about their retirement and how they are travelling the world, Canada was their last stop before coming home. I caught them up on my life, told them about my new school, new friends, new job, how I was liking it over here and Dad has started to fall asleep until I mentioned that mum was coming over

"She is? When?" he asked in surprise but had a bit of something else in his voice. Was that excitement?  
"She gets on a plane in about 3 hours and will be here tomorrow about lunch time. I'm going to pick her up from Philly" I said

"Ok, she can take the guest bedroom that's next to your room if she wants and you guys" turning to grans "can take the one that's next to mine." He smiled

"I don't know why you ever let that one go" my grandpa said to him "she was a catch and you just watched her get onto a plane, taking your daughter with her"

"Not now Dad, not in front of Sophie" my father warned him

"No Dad, please? I've always wanted to know and I use to ask Mum a lot when I was younger but she always changed the subject. I just gave up after a while" I looked over to him, hoping he'd see the sadness in my eyes.

"Fine. I hope she doesn't kill me for this. You probably wouldn't remember this because you were only so little but your mother was about 6 months pregnant and she lost the baby, she blamed herself and we could never get back on track after that. I let her go thinking that she just needed some time, be with her family, then she would come back but she never did" I was shocked, she never mentioned that at all and what hurt more was seeing all the hurt and sadness in my fathers eyes.

"I thought it was just natural causes?" my grandmother asked

"It wasn't, Sophie got really sick around that time because Maddy hadn't realised she'd ran out into the backyard to play in the snow and I had to work so it left 6 month pregnant Maddy to care for her on her lonesome. She was down stairs cooking up some chicken soup when Soph cried out for her so she quickly ran up the stairs and slipped and landed on her stomach. If it wasn't for our neighbour seeing her fall through the window then hearing her cries, she would've been stuck there until I finished work. I don't blame Maddy, I blame myself. I shouldn't have gone into work, I should've been a good parent and stayed with my wife and child." He started crying and me and grams went and gave him a hug. We sat in silence for about an hour until dad's boss came in wanting to talk to him in private. My grandparents were going to go back to our house to put their stuff away and I just needed some fresh air but didn't want to be alone, I looked at the time and figured Emily should be finished school by now _Hey, wanna come give me some company? I'll be out the front of the hospital, need some air._ I text her, she replied saying she'll be right there.

In no less that 5 minutes she rocked up and saw the look on my face "Hey whats wrong? Is your dad ok?" she said pulling me in for a hug, I just hugged her back re telling her the story dad just told me.

"And all I kept thinking it was neither of their faults, it was mine. If I hadn't ran out into the snow, if I hadn't gotten sick I could have a brother or a sister, they would be 15 by now and probably here with me, my family wouldn't have separated and I would've known my dad better" I started crying into her shoulder

"Hey its not your fault either. Aren't you the one that tells us that life takes you where you are meant to go? When you ran out into the snow, you didn't know what was to follow, you were just a 2 year old excited and wanted to make a snowman. There's nothing wrong with that." She pulled me back and looked into my eyes "what happened wasn't you fault or theirs and theres nothing you can do to change it, but just think that there is a little baby up there somewhere looking down on you."

I smiled and pulled her in for another hug, she always had a way to make me feel better "Thanks Em, anyway lets get my mind off this, what's happening with A? Figured anything out yet?" I said and sat down next to her the bench.

"Well Spencer has gone super Spence on this, she's figured out a few things and it's getting us a bit closer but it seems we've come to a dead end and you wouldn't believe it but Hanna has come up with some good theories that we are going to look into." She laughed. We chatted for a little bit longer and I started to feel better, I looked over to her and her hair was laying over her shoulders, her smile took up her whole face and I just couldn't help myself. I leaned in and kissed her, I thought I might've done something wrong because she stiffened up but after the initial shock wore off she kissed back. I pulled away for a second and saw her smiling "you know before when you said to Dad that now he's awake I have everything I need?" she nodded looking into my eyes "I didn't then, but now I do" and went back in for another kiss, feeling her smile against my lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Can you please write a review so I know if it's any good and if people are liking it? Thanks_**

**_And to those that have, thank you for your support. I'm liking where this is going and have some good ideas and story lines. So if people keep loving it then I'll keep going._**

**_I'm going to do the other girls POV in this chapter, see their point of view for a while._**

**Spencer POV**

"Huh Hmm" I hum and Aria and Hanna wolf whistle, we had just walked to the hospital because we were all around Hanna's and Emily took off with my car, figuring this is where she would've gone and we see her and Sophie making out on the hospital steps. They pulled back in surprised, big smiles on their faces "we figured this is where you went, with _my_ car**_._**" I laughed

"Oh yea sorry, here" Emily said throwing her keys at me "it's over there somewhere" she pointed in the direction of the car park.

"I didn't know the hospital was a place to pick up. Might have to come here more often" Hanna laughed and Sophie and Em blushed.

"How's your Dad?" Aria asked

"He's good, his boss is in with him now going over what happened, he's still a bit sore but he's surprising the doctors and is healing quicker than they thought. He should be home by end of the week" she smiled

"Well that's good. Did your Grandparent arrive safely?" I asked

"Yea, they were here until about 20 minutes ago, they've just gone back to my house to get settled then they'll come back. I never realised how cool they were for old people, I hadn't seen them for about 8 years and only talked to them about once or twice a week on the phone or in email since then but it person they are hilarious." She laughed and told us about what they had been getting up to. We were talking for about an hour when the Police Chief left and she decided to go back inside, she quickly gave Emily a kiss and left.

"Here" Hanna said giving me $20 when we got back to the car "You called it"

"Oh yea here" Aria handed me another 20

"What's that for?" Emily asked

"We took bets on how long it would take for you two to get together. I said by this weekend, Hanna thought you guys were gonna dance for a while and Aria said next weekend." We laughed and Emily blushed.

"Thanks for the support guys" she said sarcastically

"Hey you know we support you 100% but we gotta have some fun out of this too" Hanna laughed "You guys are cute together"

"Thanks, its different that it was with Paige, she knows everything already, well except about Ali, so there's no real hiding secrets, she's fun to be around, I like the way she looks at life oh yea and she's mine." Em said with a smile.

"That's great Ems" we all said, Aria giving her a hug

"Speaking of Ali, has anyone heard from her?" I ask, mainly at Emily because she was the last one who she contacted

"Nah, not since the other night" Emily said, that night I went to make sure Emily was safe but Ali freaked thinking I was someone trying to kill her, after that Emily and I got into a massive fight but we got over it eventually.

"Ok, well she should know by now that we have her money so she'll contact us when she's ready" Hanna pointed out.

After I dropped everyone off it was nearly 5.30 so I went home and started going over the A suspect list again. I had done this every night so far, trying to look at it different ways but nothing was working, I just couldn't figure out who would've done the last few things. It became pretty certain that Mona was back on the A team and I managed to fit a few things to her but that still left a big list of left overs. I looked at the time and it was nearly 8.00 pm, Shit I was late for dinner with Toby, I quickly packed up my stuff, put it in a new hiding hole (like I had every couple of days) and ran out the door.

**Arias POV**

I got Spencer to drop me off at the Apple Rose Grille so I could grab some tea for Ezra and I. When I got to his place he was writing intently on his computer.

"Hey babe" I said when I walked in "working hard?"

"Yea, sorry didn't realise the time, I got really into this one chapter" he said shutting his computer off and coming over to give me a kiss

"What's it about?" I asked, he'd been real secretive about this book and its making me curious

"You'll read it when it's done, it's not ready for public opinion yet and I've been typing so hard that it's probably go a heap of spelling mistakes" he laughed.

We spent the next few hours chatting about nothing, watching black and white movies when we heard something down on the street. He got up and went and looked

"Aria come over here for a second" he called from his little balcony

"What is it? Is that Sophie?" I asked looking down and see her sitting on a bench swaying "I'll be right back, do you mind if I bring her back here? She doesn't look well" I ask, I already told him how we told her about A which meant telling her about us, he wasn't too happy but in the end I basically told him it was already done and after I mentioned that I told her about 3 weeks ago and he hasn't noticed that she knows she's pretty good at keeping it a secret.

"Yea, I'll get a glass of water for her and clean up a bit while you do that." I quickly ran down the stairs to Sophie "Hey Soph you ok?" I say walking up to her, then I notice that she's fine and just really drunk

"Ariaaaaaaaaaa" she screamed when she saw me and started getting up "What is you doin here?" she slurred and I caught her when she fell in for a hug, I looked around to make sure no one was watching

"I was at Ezra's and we heard a noise so we came to check and that's when we saw you. Come on, come inside, it's freezing out here." I dragged her up the stairs and into Ezra's apartment and put her on the couch.

"Fitzyyyy!" she screamed again when she saw him "you is a good teacher, you is and a good boyfriend. Oh whoops, shh! No one is spose to know" she put her finger up to her lip and we laughed I quickly sent an SOS to the other girls while she was complimenting Ezra on his apartment.

"Oh look a balcony" and she got up and ran over to it, Ezra wasn't far behind making sure she didn't fall over.

"What have you been drinking?" he asked her

"My grandparents brought some stuff back from Russia, we thought we'd have a drink, it's really strong and stunk but it was pretty good. They passed out on me, weak old peoples, so I went for a walk. I want to go see Emily but I got lost, I think? My phone won't work." She closed one eye to focus and tried turning her phone on and it was obviously flat.

"That's because it's flat sweetie and your about 15 blocks in the wrong direction, I just text her and the others, they'll be here soon to take you home." I said and she smiled then poked my face

"You is a good friend Aria, glad I met you" she drank some of the water that Ezra had got for her "this stuff is weak, tastes like water." I laughed "That's because it is water" we laughed then the girls rocked up.

"What's wrong?" they barged in after Ezra opened the door, then they turned and looked at the couch "Sophie?" Emily asked

"Heeeeeeeeyyyy" she tried sitting up but wasn't working to well "It looks like I can't get up, so you is going to come here and give me a kiss"

"What's wrong with her?" Hanna asked

"She's drunk Han, you don't usually see people like this because when we drink that's usually you" Spencer said pointing at Emily trying to pick Sophie up.

"I do not get that drunk" she gasped and we all just gave her a look.

"You're funny Hanna" Sophie laughed then stopped and almost gagged

"Bathroom" Ezra pointed and Emily and Spencer picked her up and took her in there. Spencer came out just in time before we heard her throwing up.

"Aw, isn't Emily sweet, holding her hair back" Hanna laughed "So how did she end up here?" she asked and I filled them in on what had happened, by the end of the story Hanna was rolling on the floor laughing and Spencer was just smiling.

"Can I have some help?" we heard Emily ask trying to carry Sophie out of the bathroom "I think we should get this one home. Do you mind if we be a pain Fitz and ask you to carry her down to the car? I don't think it'll work too well us trying to get her down stairs" he laughed and went and picked her up.

When we finally got her in the car she had her head in Emily's lap and feet on Hanna's, I said goodbye to Ezra and jumped in the car. "So where to?" Spencer asked

"My house" we heard Sophie say "Backdoors open… I think?" we laughed and Spencer did a U turn and headed there.

"You is good friends' guys and you" she looked up to Emily "is an even better friend and you is in my heart. Like this is my heart" she made the shape with her fingers "and this part is my parents, this is my family, this is my Australia friends, this is these friends and all this other space is you" she smiled up to her and Emily blushed and smiled back and gave her a kiss on her forehead. The car was silent but I knew we were all smiling at that because I don't think any of us has been told we were loved like that before. We finally got to Sophie's house and me and Spencer ran around the back to make sure it was unlocked, lucky enough it was and we went through and opened the front door then went and helped Em and Hanna get her out of the car.

"Guys, guys we have to be super quiet, don't want to wake the old ones." She said trying to stand.

**Hannas POV**

"Now she tells us?" I say to Aria and she laughs. It was a struggle to get her inside, especially because she kept getting distracted and wanted to go look at things, things that had obviously been there for ages but she wanted to do it now and would crack it if we didn't take her over there.

"And that fishy is Spot and that fishy is Bob and that fishy is Kevin" she said after telling us the names of the other 15 fish in the pond out the front of her house

"Kevin?" asked Spencer "That's a weird name for a fish" and we laughed

"Yea, I ran out when I was naming" she laughed then wanted to show us the fishing gnome at the top of the pond.

"Who's out there?!" we stop and turn when the front light comes on

"Just me grandpa, these is my friends" she turned around with the help of me and Emily "they is helping me walk, because someone wanted me to drink some Russian poison with them." He chuckled and picked her up "Whoa, you're strong old man" he laughed then nodded us to follow him in. He carried her up the stairs, stopped and talked to someone in a bedroom then put her on her bed. "Thanks girls for bringing her home, I'm Steven and my wife Trudy is down getting Sophie some aspirin and water. Seems like someone can't hold her liquor" he laughed looking at Sophie who had pulled Emily onto the bed and was laying her head on her lap, Em playing with her hair introduced us all to him.

"I can to hold my liquor, you just give me awful stuff" and we laughed at how slow of a comeback that was. Trudy came in and gave her the water and aspirin "hello girls. Has this one been a handful for you?" she asked

"Nah, she's actually a lot tamer than someone we know" Spencer said pointing to me

"I don't get that drunk, I just think of awesome things to do when I'm drunk" we laughed then saw Sophie starting to fall asleep.

"Well we be better get going. Are you coming Em?" Aria asked

"I don't think so, I can't exactly move right now" she looked to the elderly couple "Is it ok if I stay?"

"Yea that's no problem, I think we'll get in trouble if we make you leave." They smiled "Nice to meet you girls, we are going to bed now, if you wouldn't mind locking the door behind you when you leave" they both gave Sophie a kiss on the cheek and left.

"They are so sweet, I want them" Aria chuckled

"Alright Em, if you need us you know what to do but I think you'll be right. Night" we all gave her a hug and left. On the way out I stopped and looked over at the pond "I don't get that drunk guys" running up to the girls that were already at the car.

"Next time I'm recording you" Spencer laughed

"How cute are those two?" Aria said about Sophie and Emily

"I think she's definitely got a keeper there. First girlfriend I've liked straight away" Spencer said and at that moment *Beep Beep* we all look down at our phones _Nighty Night sleep tight, for now anyway kisses –A_. we look at each other, Oh crap. I sink down into my seat and we sit in silence till we all get to my house.

"Do you guys want to stay? House is all mine and after that I don't wanna be alone" I tell them and they agree and as we walk into my house I get the feeling that I'm being watched, I turn around but I can't see anyone but since when have we ever seen A when we want to?


	9. Chapter 9

**Emily's POV**

I woke up to the sound of loud music being played and I groaned. I didn't get much sleep last night between Sophie drunk talking to me and making sure she wasn't choking on vomit, I probably fell asleep at about 5. What's the time now? I look over to the clock and focused on the little red lights "SHIT! 8.00" I look over and notice Sophie isn't with me, she's probably downstairs yelling at whoever turned the music up so loud. I get up, stop by the bathroom then head down stairs and what I saw shocked me. There was Sophie in her underwear and a t-shirt, singing and dancing while pulling muffins out of the oven. I just smiled watching her, Beyoncé blaring from the speakers and I look over to the kitchen table where there are cakes, chocolates, more muffins and some eggs and bacon. I stood, leaning against the wall watching her until the end of the song

"Huh Hum" I hum before the next song starts, she jumps and almost knocks the muffins she just put of the counter on the ground.

"You scared the shit out of me, how long had you been standing there?" I laughed and went over to her

"About the time you 'sneezed at the beat and the beat got sicka'" I sing "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be all hung over and lying in bed in the dark?" I pick up a muffin and start to eat it.

"Nah, I woke up feeling pretty good and when I walked down here this morning my grandmother was baking so I decided to help out. They just left to go do some shopping then go see dad. They want me to tell you thanks for staying with me last night" she smiled "but I have a better way to say thanks" with that she pulled me in for a kiss then pushed me back against the kitchen island. We were making out for about 10 minutes and things were getting pretty heated until I slammed my hand down on the muffin tray and they flew everywhere. We pulled apart and tried to catch our breath, staring into each other's eyes "wow" was all she said then started to pick up the muffins. _Yea wow_.

"Hey not that I don't mind waking up in your arms but when exactly did I see you last night? Grandpa filled me in on what happened when I got home, he said it was hilarious hearing me tell people the fishes names but after a while he got a bit worried because he could see who I was talking to." I laughed remembering that conversation

"You don't remember much?" I asked

"Just flashes, I remember being here and drinking, then looking at my phone and saw your name in my contacts so I wanted to find you, then I see Aria, then for some reason Mr Fitz was carrying me… Oh no!" she looked up at me embarrassed about something

"What?" I had a feeling I knew what this memory was

"Was I making a heart with my fingers and telling you how much you took up of it or something?" she blushed

"Yea that was the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me." I laughed, kissed her then helped her clean up and filled her in on the rest of what happened.

"OMG! I remember telling Mr Fitz that he was a good teacher and a good boyfriend to Aria then being all Shh don't tell anyone and I think I called him Fitzy" we laughed then I looked at the clock

"I'm gonna be late for school, are you coming today?" I asked hoping she would so I could still be with her

"Nah probably not. I wanna go see dad then I have to go to Philly to pick up mum from the airport. Wanna skip and come for a drive?" she asks

"Nah its ok, spend time with your mum. I've got a test today anyway and if I leave now I should have time to run home, get changed then make it to school just on time but I don't wanna leave" and I pull her in for another kiss but she stops me

"No babe, education is important. Even though I'm up there with the important level but still go. I'll see you tonight." She gave me a quick kiss and I just kept smiling

"You just called me babe, does that mean we're babes now?" I asked

"If you want to be babes but I do need to know something first" she said

"Anything"

"Are you completely over Paige?" she looked down when she said it and I lifted her head

"100%. It's only you" she smiled and I moved in and kissed her again.  
"Good. Well go to school. I'll see you tonight" she turned and ran up the stairs to get ready and I walked out the front door with the biggest grin on my face.

I got to school with time to spare so I went and found the girls at Spencer's locker

"Hey guys" I still had the massive grin on my face and was trying to soften it but that just made me look weirder

"Hey are you ok? What are you doing with your mouth?" Hanna asked, ah stuff it I thought, I'm happy why not show it off

"Nothing, just happy that's all" and I pulled her in for a hug

"You get some after we leave?" Hanna laughed

"Nope, just happy, me and Soph are girlfriends now and I couldn't be happier"

"That's great news, how did she pull up this morning? She still in bed?" Aria asked

"No actually, she beat me up. I woke up to her baking muffins, singing and dancing. Chicks crazy but she was singing Beyoncé so she's not that crazy." I laugh remembering the site. The bell went and we all headed off to English, we were first in the class except Mr Fitz and all of us at once

"Fitzyyy" he turned around, saw us then laughed

"How is Miss Williams today?" He asked professionally because people started walking into the classroom

"She's good, she says thank you and sorry about the Fitzyyy thing." I told him

"That's ok and it's good to hear. Can't have my students wandering the streets drunk." He laughed at the memory of seeing her then we all took our seats *Beep Beep* I pick up my phone thinking it was Sophie but my face drops when I see a message from A, _Wanna play a game? Ready? Kisses –A_. What the hell did that mean? What sort of game? I showed the girls the message then they told me about the one they got last night and all we knew is that A has come out of hiding again.

**Sophie's POV**

I arrived at the airport just in time, mums plane had just landed and I was waiting at her terminal when I got a message _Games gonna start soon so get ready, kisses –A_. what the hell does that mean? I shouldn't really be surprised though, I have all the people I love the most in one town, of course A is going to come after me now, especially after everything that has been going on, but I'm ready for whatever they bring. My parents are strong, smart and have police training, my grandparents are even stronger, and Emily has her friends, previous A knowledge, smarts and is one of the strongest people I know and me? Well I've got all their love, training and strength. A can bring it on.

An hour later Mum and I were on our way back from Philly, just catching up when my phone started ringing, mum answered

"Sophie's phone." She listened for a bit the laughed "Sure thing hang on I'll put it on loud speaker" she turned to me, it's one of your friends.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Soph" Em said and I could hear the smile on her face, it probably matched the one that was on mine.

"Hey babe, oh introductions Mum this is Emily, Emily this is my Mother" I said and they said their hellos through the phone. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just at lunch and wanted to see how you were." She said

"I'm good, feeling even better now that you rang" I smiled and my mum went "Aww" we all laughed

"Look babe as much as I love talking to you, I should probably get back to driving. See you tonight?" I asked, even though I only did a few hours ago I just wanted to make sure.

"Yes definitely. Oh drive safe, _A_ certain someone text me earlier, there could be some problems heading that way." So she got a message too, great.

"Yea I got the same one. I'll be careful. Bye" after mum hung up she asked what sort of problems

"Oh you know, probably just traffic jams or a crash or something. Spencer the one who sent the message likes to keep informed of road conditions and all that. The weathers not to great so it could be really slippers around the corners and stuff." I tried not to ramble on because my mum knows I do that when I'm nervous. I looked over to her and could tell she knew I was lying but she didn't push it, thinking I'd tell her in my own time.

"So that was Emily?" she changed topic

"Yep, she's pretty cool, you'll like her." I smiled again, whenever I think of her I can't help do anything but.

"Things serious?"

"I dunno, too soon to tell. We only officially been dating for about 6 hours, but I feel really strongly for her" I love how I can just open up to my mum. I know a lot of gay people that can't talk to their parents like this, hell I know a lot of straight people who can't either.

"Well as long as she treats you right then that's all I care about. Does she know about what happened back home?"

"Yea, I told her and her friends nearly straight away. I figured they would've found out eventually and I'd want them to know the truth and not whatever the rumours would be." I said, it was kind of true. "Talking about telling people things, Dad told me why you guys broke up. You could've told me Mum." I turned to her and she looked back in shock and sadness.

"I just didn't want you to hate me" she started crying

"I would never, I would've been surprised and sad, like I was when dad told me but I could never hate you." I pulled over and reach across and hugged her "or blame you" I looked back into her eyes and she started crying more

"Your father does, that's why he could hardly look at me after, that's why I left, that's why I blamed myself and that's why I couldn't come back."

"Dad doesn't blame you, he blames himself. He felt he shouldn't have of left you at home with me when I was that sick and you that pregnant. He felt horrible, he still does" she looked up at me and blinked

"Really? Then why didn't he come after me? Why did he let me take you away?" she asked, her tears slowly stopping

"Because he thought you didn't want to come back, he let you go to be with your family and when we didn't come back he thought you didn't want him." I said, realising now that my dad has been waiting 15 years for her to come home

"I was waiting for him to get me, I thought he didn't want me after the accident, I thought he blamed me."

"Well how about instead of sitting here on the side of the road, I'll take you to him. 15 years late but hey, better than never." We smiled as I pulled out onto the road, who would've thought that it would be me getting my parents back together.

When we got back to Rosewood we went straight to the hospital to see dad and after seeing that he was ok I started to feel like a bit of a 3rd wheel so I gave them some privacy and went into the waiting room. While I was there my mind started wandering and I thought about A, there's obviously a team and there's probably only one or two people who know who Big A is and that would require a lot of trust. I get out my phone and write down a couple of notes _see who knew each other well, see who hated Ali the most, see who hates the girl, see who could move without being noticed, see who seems to be everywhere and doesn't look out of place_. I sat and wondered about the break in at Spencers the other Sunday, there would've obviously been one person at their place and one who followed them to the Grille and waited till they left, _see who doesn't have plans on a Sunday morning. _Then another thought popped into my head _see who the girls texted telling them they were going out for breakfast_, maybe A was with that person and seen their phone or somehow had access. Spencer told me the other day that the search for bugs came up empty so I'm definitely feeling the someone following them theory, might tell the girls to keep an eye out for anyone they know whenever they go somewhere, anyone could be on the A team.


	10. Chapter 10

**Emily's POV**

The next few weeks went pretty quickly, Sophie's Dad got out of hospital and her Mum was looking after him, her grandparents left last weekend and I spent a lot of my time around there. The girls and I would spend a few nights a week going over the A thing and still tried to find Ali but we hadn't heard back from her. We looked everywhere we could think of and even looked at some other closed down motels we found just out of town but there was no sign that anyone had been there in a few years and we hadn't heard from A in a while which was starting to worry us especially after _the game is about to begin_ message I received from them.

On Friday we all thought it would be a good idea to just take a break from all the stuff going on and have a girl's day and since we all only had school until lunch we decided to go into Philly for a shopping day.

"Are we picking up Sophie too?" Hanna asked when I jumped in her car, I was the last one she had picked up.

"No, she's still got another lesson after lunch and then she is spending the night with her parents. It's good because her birthday is in a week and I want to buy her a present" I said "18's a big birthday and even though we've only been dating about a month I still want to get her something special." That received a lot of Awwws from the girls

"What are you getting her?" Spencer asked

"Thinking a bracelet with our initials and the date we started dating, but I have to find the right one first then I'll see from there" I blushed when the girls awed again.

About 5 hours later we had finished shopping and were walking back to Hanna's car to put our stuff away before getting some dinner when I saw a reflection in one of the windows, I quickly turned around and managed to see a red coat and blonde hair running through a group of people.

"Guys, Red Coat" was all I said and we took off running after it. We followed for about 10 blocks then we got to a fork in the road,

"You guys go right, me and Hanna will go left, meet back here in 10" I said to Aria and Spencer, who nodded, grabbed Hanna's hand and pulled her along. We were jogging up the street looking into shops and alleyways until I spotted a red coat in a bin about half way up one and went and got it. We looked around to see if there was any hiding spots and we saw a door down the very end of the alleyway, it was unlocked and when we walked inside there was Ali, standing there like we had kept her waiting.

"ALI!" Hanna screamed and we went over and gave her a hug

"How did you know we were in Philly?" I asked

"I didn't, I saw Hanna's car so I waited for you guy" she admitted

"Then why didn't you just wait for us? You knew I saw you" I said

"Because I didn't want to be seen. I knew you would come this way so I waited you out." She said all knowingly "Do you have my money? I finally got a hold of Shana who said you had it" she said.

"Yea, why do you have $5000?" I ask

"Saved my allowance for a rainy day" man she had an answer for everything "do you have it on you?" I did but didn't want to admit it until we had some answers.

"Why can't you come home yet? Who are you afraid of?" I ask hoping she answers that then I'll give her the money. She paused and looked at both of us, both of us with the fear, questions and sadness in our eyes.

"I don't know" she looked away and in that instant she seemed so scared "I was hit from behind remember. All I know is I was walking through my backyard then I wake up buried underground and that person thinks I'm dead, so until I find out who it was, that's how it's going to stay." She'd gone back to aggressive Ali now but at least we know more than we did.

"Where have you been staying?" Hanna asked

"Here and there. I'll come back soon and I'll explain everything but right now I need my money" she said looking over to me "I know you have it Em, you wouldn't trust anyone with it except yourself." And as usual she was right, I pulled the coffee bag out of my bag and hand it over

"I put my phone number in there in case you ever need anything" she opened the bag and a look of relief washed over her face.

"Thank you so much, is there one more thing I can ask from you guys?" she asked "help me come home, I know you all know things, little things that don't seem important, put them all together and you'll get closer, use that smart brain of Spencers. I've gotta run"

We met back up with Spencer and Aria and told them what had happened,

"So she's ok?" Spencer asked

"As ok and she can be, she's on the run Spence" Hanna said

"We should all write down everything we know, don't leave anything out and we figure out what we got from there." Spencer was already trying to figure out what she knew and was talking a mile a minute as we walked back to the car. I put my hand in my jacket pocket and felt the box in there, glad that I never lost it in the run but felt guilty for not tell Sophie about this, but it's not my secret to tell, its Ali's and I just hope she doesn't hate me too much when she finds out.

The trip went pretty quick, we were all going over things we knew, things we had found out separately, things we found out together and by the time we got back to Rosewood it was about 10 pm.

We all went back to Spencer's and started to write down everything we knew. The house was eerily quiet with all of us in our own worlds remembering every little detail. It was really late when we heard a crash down in the kitchen, we dropped our stuff and went running down the stairs, a black hood running out the kitchen door. We chased after it but lost them at the corner, walking back to Spencers we all kept an eye out for anyone we may know in case they were A and had quickly taken off the hoodie, but we saw no one. We stayed in the kitchen for a little bit, in silence, realising how close we came to at least catching one of them, Sophie told us her idea that we should look for people that know each other well and if we know who one A might be we could figure out who the others are but with it being a small town everyone knows each other. I went back up to Spencers room to continue writing down information but when I got up there it the window was open, our stuff gone and there was a message from A

"Guys! Get up here now!" I yelled down to them and they came running up and stopped when they saw the mirror

"Thanks for the help. Kisses –A" we all read out loud and moaned.

"Why can we never seem to do anything right?" Hanna asked

"We do do things right, just A always takes it from us." Spencer answered

"I think from now on I'm just going to sit at home, watch movies and eat ice cream. That way I'm not doing anything A can use against me or you and I can have somewhat of a normal life" Hanna said and we all had to agree but then I remembered what I told Sophie

"We can't guys, we have to figure out who this is otherwise we are gonna regret giving up and not finding out. Just as long as we be smart about this," I went over and turned Spencers radio on "from now on if we are in a situation like this where we are doing something important and we hear something only 2 of us go so the other 2 can keep an eye on our stuff, whenever we talk about A or Ali we turn the music on louder than what we are talking, we take note of anyone we see doesn't matter if we happen to run into them in the ice cream isle, we do things smartly because then we can find Big A and then Ali can come home, then we all go off to our own separate colleges and we will never have to worry about this stuff again." I said and the girls looked at me in agreement

"Way to go Ems, you definitely aren't the weak link any more. I think you're the strongest one out of all of us." Spencer said and I had to thank Sophie, if it wasn't for meeting her I would probably still have been down about Paige leaving and probably would've given up on everything.

**Sophie's POV**

I woke up on Saturday feeling awesome, life was great, my parents had told me last night that they were getting back together, I have an awesome girlfriend, great friends, great job and everything's great. Except A but not even they could mess with my mood today. I looked over at the clock and realised I was late, I had to do the weekend shift at the school today and am supposed to start in 15 minutes so I jumped up, got changed, ran down stairs, kissed the parents good morning and goodbye then left.

I got to work with 3 minutes to spare _not bad Sophie, not bad at all_. I did my rounds and everything was good until I got to the files room and noticed the door had been busted open. I got out my pepper spray, slowly opened the door and walked in. There was no one in there, but it was obvious I interrupted someone when I got there this morning, files where spread out in a semi-circle like someone had laid them down in front of them, I looked back out into the hall but I didn't see anyone and I stayed really quiet and couldn't hear a single sound. I went over to the files to put them away when I noticed the names, _Spencer Hastings, Toby Cavanaugh, Emily Fields, Paige McCullers, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Caleb Rivers, Mona Vanderwaal, Alison DiLaurentis, Sophie Williams_ and even _Ezra Fitz_ which would've had to have been gotten from the principal's office. I called the cops and the principal and they said they would be there in 10 minutes so I quickly went and put Ezra's file back, he and Aria didn't need that right now. I was waiting with the files and I got curious so I opened mine and realised the bio page was missing, I opened the rest and all of theirs were too so I grabbed a different file out of the cabinet and realised on that page is name, date of birth, address, emergency contacts, phone numbers, allergies and any medication. I was about to text the girls when the cops rocked up and told them what had happened then had to repeat it once the principal got there.

They finally left a bit before 12 which was when I knocked off so I rang Emily "Hey babe, where are you?"

"I'm at Spencers, are you ok? You sound weird" she asked

"Something happened at the school today and I need to tell you guys, I'll be there in 5 k" I said and hung up not giving her time to reply.

When I got there all four girls were waiting for me in the kitchen "Hey so this morning I was doing rounds-"

"Is this A related?" Hanna interrupted

"I think so why?" they all looked at each other then Spencer went and turned on the music, not really time to listen to some Rhianna but I continued anyway and told them what had happened.

"The only thing I can think of why the page is missing it for the allergies, so do you guys have any that we should worry about? I'm not allergic to anything, so I should be safe food wise" I said and all the girls said they were good except Aria was allergic to cat hair and Hanna was allergic to bees. "Well I think we'll notice cat hair and bees in our food and drink so that doesn't help much" Aria said

"Why would they have gotten out Toby, Paige and Caleb's files? I didn't even know they had files there still" Hanna said

"Most places keep records for a few years after the person leaves" Spencer informed us

"Oh they also had out Ezra's but I put it back before the principal and cops got there" I said to Aria

"Thanks, that's the last thing I need to worry about."

"So if it's not allergies then that leaves medication" Hanna said

"What about emergency contacts?" I asked "It's an easy way to get our parents information, maybe A needed it for some reason" we all looked at each other with 'I sure hope not' looks on our faces.

*Beep Beep* _Get set –A_ I read as I show the girls the message "Must be pissed I walked in on them today there's no kisses" I laugh and Emily looks at me worryingly

"Babe this isn't a joke, I need you to be safe"

"I will, don't worry. I've got a year of self-defence classes and 17 years of a protective mother teaching me things up my belt. I'm actually more worried about you guys." I said, wondering why none of them thought some self-defence would be a good idea.

"We will be fine, A knows that if they hurt one of us the rest push back even harder and they don't like that." Emily said, pulling me closer "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, now that I've found you I don't ever want to lose you" that received some awws from the girls and a giant kiss from me "like I said, I'm not going anywhere" then I looked at the time "except now, I told dad I would go with him and mum to physio at 2" I gave her a kiss, said bye to the others and left. I was walking down the street when I got another text _Go –A_, Go? Go where? I stopped and remembered the other texts I had got 'Get Ready, Get Set, Go' I started turning to head back to Spencers when I saw movement, felt a sharp pain, then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm gonna be jumping between Sophie's POV and Emily's and it will be at the same time. _**

**Sophie's POV**

I woke up in the dark, no wait that's a bag over my head. _Lovely, least its material and not plastic_. My arms are tied behind my back and my feet tied together, I'm lying on my side and moving _ok I'm in a car or van. _I think back on all the training books I use to read of mums, what do I remember? _Being at Spencers, walking then…. Nothing? No wait I got a text but from who? A_. _Crap you've been kidnapped by A._ What else did those books say? Smell, what can I smell? _Nothing, stupid bag._ Ok well that's not gonna work, what can I hear? _The car, _well that's helpful_ and the radio, so I'm in a car with the radio on_, yup that's super helpful. What can I feel? _Well the seats comfy so I must be in the backseat, the roads bumpy, like off road._ Well that actually is helpful. Ok, how long have we been driving? I've been awake for like 5 minutes but I don't know how long I was out of it for. Wait we're stopping, so we've obviously reached the place, stay knocked out, then I might have more of a chance.

**Emily's POV**

"I'm worried guys, she hasn't returned any of my messages, do you think she's ok?" I ask, it had been 3 hours since A text her and we don't know what she is supposed to be getting set for.

"She's fine, she probably just had it turned off at the physio and forgot to turn it on. She's probably sitting there with her parents telling them about her wonderful girlfriend." Hanna laughed

"Yea you're right, I'll hear from her. Anyway I've got to get going, I'll see yas later" I started walking out the door, planning on going past Sophie's on the way home when my phone rang "Hello?"

"Hey Emily, its Eric here, just wondering if Sophie is with you? She was supposed to come to the physio, when she didn't make it I just thought she might've been with you" he sounded worried

"Nah she's not with me" I got the attention of the girls *Beep Beep* "Hang on sir, I just got a message, could be her" I opened my message and I almost fainted _Game Started, She's too smart for her own good –A_ and attached was an image of Sophie tied to a chair unconscious. "Eric we are coming around" I hang up showed the girls the message and we were on our way.

**Sophie's POV**

I heard them take a photo, hopefully it goes to one of the girls so they know I'm missing. Ok, before they try and wake me up, let's go over the list again. Smell? _Dust, wood, perfume?_ Ok weird, next, Hear? _Wind, trees against window, floor boards creaking._ That's good, I'm in the woods, probably in a cabin, Feel?_ Cold, wooden chair, sore_. Ok and what does that mean? I'm in a cabin in the woods, that's probably old and hasn't been used for a while and has no heating, or it's not on and this position is getting uncomfortable. So now what do I do? Make a noise? Wait it out? All I know is my necks getting sore sitting like this and I need to stretch it _ok Soph, lets win an Oscar and make it seem like I'm just waking up_. I moan and raise my head "what happened?" I tried to sound confused "where am I? Why's it dark?" I could hear someone moving "who's there?" I feel someone grab the bag and rip it off, my eyes shut from the sudden flash of light and when I open them, I see who took me. "Paige?"

**Emily's POV**

We had just gotten to Sophie's place and her parents were pretty surprised to see us 4 girls standing in their doorway "What's wrong" Maddy asked looking at me, I had been crying the whole way and I just couldn't bring myself to tell them, Spencer noticed

"It's Sophie, she's been kidnapped" she said

"What? Are you sure?" her mum asked and her dad had just gone still and silent. I nodded and showed them my phone. Maddy went pale and her dad wrapped his arm around her and opened the door to let us in. As soon as we all sat down they both went into cop mode

"Ok girls, I know I said no questions so I'm giving you one opportunity to tell me what's going on, if not then I'm calling the whole force to go find my daughter." We all looked at each other and with a simple nod from all 3 girls I started to tell him the whole A story and how Sophie was helping. Her mum had taken my phone to go do stuff to the picture so she could see if we knew where it might've been.

**Sophie's POV**

"Paige?" _you've got to be kidding me_. "What are you doing?" she just stood there staring at me holding a knife and so I wouldn't freak out too much on what she was going to do with it I looked around and all I saw were pictures of Emily. Emily with her friends, Emily with Paige, Emily by herself, Emily swimming and the Emily with me and the pictures of me had been scratched out _Bitch is psycho_.

"Those are my favourite ones" she said noticing I was looking at the ones of me, I looked back at all the others, and some must've been before they even got together.

"So you've been on the A team the whole time?" I had to keep her talking and not use the knife.

"I was to start with, then me and Emily got together I didn't do all that much, more surveillance and stuff like that. Then things started happening to me and I wanted out. I made it so I could go to college early and leave this place behind. Then I got called back, I thought it was something big but they just wanted to show me you, then I got back into it." She was freaking me out, she didn't blink that whole time and was patting the knife like it was her cat.

"So you broke into Spencer's place the night I stayed."

"Yes, I actually broke in while you and Emily were asleep on the couch and I could've killed you right then and there, having you arms around _my_ girlfriend." She pointed the knife at me

"So then you go to her place and have sex with her?"

"I actually went to talk to her, tell her to keep away from you or something but she came on to me and I wasn't going to stop it."

"Classy" she smacked me across the face with the butt of the knife

"I'm over this talking, with you out of the way Emily will come back to me" she hit me again and laughed.

**Emily's POV**

"I'm so sorry Eric, I tried to tell her to be safe but she wouldn't listen, she just cracked a joke like she does" we had just finished telling him everything and I was bawling my eyes out.

"Hey, this isn't your fault, from what you've told me this hasn't been your fault for a long time, just some twisted kids playing a sick game. Sophie does what she wants, there would've been no way you could've stopped her. I'm just glad she has you guys otherwise she could've gotten into a lot worse danger." He said, he pulled out his phone "do you think her phone would be with her?"

"Maybe. A likes to know what we know, so by having her phone they will know by the text or phone calls she gets." Spencer said

"I turned her 'find my phone' app on a while ago, I'll see if it still is." He was quiet for a minute "ok it's on, but it's only a couple of blocks from here. I'll go there see what I can find. Maddy can you stay here and work on the picture some more, Emily and Spencer you come with me, you may be some help and Aria Hanna I want you to stay here with Maddy in case she needs anything." He ordered and we all nodded and went our ways.

The drive over was silent, all of us looking out the window to see if we could spot anything. He pulled up about 10 meters from the phone and I ran over to it. I unlocked it and saw her wallpaper, her and me laying on my bed _I haven't even told her I love her._ I started to cry more and Spencer gave me a hug "Hey I know this is sad but you have to stay strong, Eric needs our help and he can't get it if you're crying. We can all cry later but right now we need to be helpful" she calmed me down a bit, knowing Sophie is out there is all the hope I need, I opened her messages and looked at the last one "She got a message from A right after she left, it just says Go" I said trying to make sense of this all.

"Didn't she get another message earlier saying Get Set?" Spencer asked

"And the other day she got one saying Games Starting Get Ready, so what this is some sick game?" I asked already knowing it is. I looked over to Eric who was standing in the middle of a car park "what have you found?"

"Well it rained heavily this afternoon, there wasn't any sun to dry up the water yet this spot is dry, so that means a car was here waiting around the time Sophie was taken. If we figure out what car was here we're one step closer. Let's go ask some neighbours"

**Sophie's POV**

"Would you quit it with the hitting?" I yelled because I was scared, I didn't want to die and with the look in Paige's eye, that's definitely on the cards, _keep distracting her_. "So who else is on the team?"

"Oh a few people, you've even met some but that's not what this is. This is an 'I want my girlfriend back but you're in the way' so I used my tricks from the A team and here we are." She smiled proudly

"You think killing her now girlfriend will make her go back to you? Yep you know her so well"

"She won't know it's me, she doesn't even know I'm here."

"Covered all you bases I see"

"Of course, now should I slit your throat and kill you instantly or wrists and let you bleed out?" she put the knife to her chin and stood like she was thinking

"Well I think you weak, you're not even gonna take me on fairly. You've got me tied to a chair with my arms and feet bound. And anyway wasn't this some sort of game? Looks like you're cheating" I said and she didn't like that, in one swift motion she had moved from the other side of the room and stabbed me in the leg, I screamed.

"Keep it down" she pulled the knife out and wiped the blood off on her jeans, tears running down my face "Now I wasn't going to do this but I think you're right this is a game. So I'm going to let you go, give you a minute head start and I'll hunt you down, however you're still to fit for my liking so" she stabbed me in the other leg and moved it down so the gash was longer. I cried and screamed "hmm, something is still not right" she looked me over like I was a piece of work needing something done, "oh I know" she went around the back of me and I felt her untie my hands, she then grabbed my arm and pushed it in the wrong direction. I screamed and cried until I heard the snap, I felt a horrible pain and threw up then and there all over the ground.

"Eww, that's gross. Spencer's Nana isn't gonna like that" she laughed and cut my feet free

"Spencer's Nana? Are we at the lake house?"

"Yea, I still had the key from when I threw Emily, _MY GIRLFRIEND_ her birthday party. Now from the moment I hear the front door shut, you have one minute and I will be counting" I just stared at her "GO!" I jumped and adrenaline rushed through me as I ran out the door. Now which way?

**Emily's POV**

We had all split up and gone door knocking but we weren't having any luck. There seemed to have been no one home this afternoon. We only had one house left and we all went there together. We knocked and waited and hoped that this person could help us.

"Hi, may I help you" a man about Eric's age answered

"Yes hi, I'm Captain Williams from the Rosewood police department, we are doing a canvas and were wondering if you happened to see a car parked over there today around 1.30?" wow he was polite I was all did you see a car there? No ok bye.

"Yes I did" he rattled off the description of the car and my heart sank and my stomach filled my throat, I ran off and went and threw up in a bush.

"What's wrong? Do you know whose car that is?" Spencer came running over and I could hear Eric thanking the man and came over to me.

"That's Paige's car" I said and threw up again, how could I not know? How could I have been in a year relationship with her and not know she was trying to kill me and my friends

"Who's Paige?" Eric asked and Spencer told him then her phone rang. "Aria?"

"What? We'll come get you guys, on our way" she looked over to us "Maddy managed to get a better look at the picture, they are at my lake house" we quickly went back to Sophie's house, her dad walked in went straight to his safe and pulled out two guns and handed one to Maddy.

"Don't worry girls, we aren't going to use these unless we absolutely have to, I plan on getting everyone out safe. I'm guessing there's no chance you would stay here?" he asked

"Nope, we are coming." Spencer gave him the address "It's about an hour away?"

"No its not, Maddy, you take Aria and Hanna with you, Emily and Spencer you're with me" We jumped into the cars and took off, Eric going first because he had the sirens. Spencer was in the front so she could show him the way and I was just staring out the window _it's not time to cry yet_, I had to keep reminding myself, I just thought of all the good times with Sophie, her drunkenness, her dancing, kissing her, her laugh, her everything. Then my mind swapped directions, how did I not see that about Paige, did she send herself to Stanford? Was she spying on me the whole time? Did she even love me? Was our whole relationship a lie? I started to feel sick again, picked up a bag off the ground and threw up again.

**Sophie's POV**

I knew I couldn't go far, I was losing blood and fast. I needed to get to somewhere safe but not too far from the house. I needed to get Paige off my scent. My parents would be looking for me by now and they would've figured it out somehow. I just started running towards the road then I decided to double back, my legs couldn't carry me too far and I needed to be seen.

I could hear Paige "READY OR NOT HERE I COME" she yelled out and started running towards me. I hid behind some bushes and she ran straight passed me, I waited till she was a fair way down and slowly walked backed to the house, keeping an ear open for Paige and making sure I wasn't making a lot of noise. I would walk a little bit then stop for what felt like hours and when I finally got closer to the house I could see her, she must've doubled back and is looking for me around there.

There was only about 10 meters from where I was to where she was around the side of the house, I looked around and found a heavy log and I picked it up, lucky for me I'm right handed and she broke my left arm. I was starting to feel queasy and knew it was now or never. When she wasn't looking I quickly ran to the other side of the corner of the house and I waited for her to come back, log gripped with all my mite and when she walked back and turned the corner there was a split second of shock at seeing me standing there, then I swung and hit her in the head. She went flying back and landed on a bunch of logs. She was moaning and her arms were broken from landing on them, blood rushing from the wound on her head but she was still alive. I saw some rope lying on the ground next to the house and went and got it and tied her up the best I could then I went and sat on the steps of the house. Everything was slowly going black and I thought I could hear a car then someone scream my name, it's funny how in your last moments you think you hear the people you love most. I thought I could hear Emily calling me but I knew it wasn't her, just my imagination and just before I slipped into darkness I whispered "I love you Emily" and I swear I heard her say it back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Emily's POV**

"Where are you taking her?!" I yelled when we arrived at the hospital, the ambulance drivers whizzing Sophie off through some doors. It was lucky Maddy had thought of calling an ambulance on the way to the lake house, just in case.

"She needs surgery, she needs a blood transfusion, we need to do some work to her legs, re set her arm and do scans to see if her head injury caused any internal damage." The doctor took off after Sophie and when the doors shut I collapsed into Hanna and cried even harder. I couldn't get the last hour out of my head.

We pulled up at the lake house and saw Sophie going to sit down, as soon as she touched the step she passed out and I ran as fast as I could over to her "I love you Emily" I heard her whisper then there was nothing "I love you too Sophie, please don't leave me." Maddy pulled off her scarf and had wrapped it around one of her legs to try and stop the bleeding and Eric did the same with his shirt to the other leg. We could hear sirens and I felt relief wash over my body, then I felt something poking my stomach and when I moved back I saw her bone sticking out of her arm "OMG, Eric here, fix it" I took of my jacket and handed it to him so he could wrap her arm. I looked over to the girls who were over near some logs and I got curious, I started walking over when Hanna saw me and came rushing over "Em, don't go over there, go stay with Soph" but I pushed passed her and saw Paige tied up with blood rushing from her head and her arms broken "YOU!" I lunged at her and Spencer caught me before I could do anything.

"Em I did this for you, so we could be together" Paige moaned out, she must've been in some pain but I didn't care

"You tried to kill my girlfriend. Why would I ever want to get back with you? You're nothing to me" I yelled back and broke down in Spencer's arms while she walked me back to the house. By this time the ambulance had gotten there and the medics were putting her into it. Spencer whispered to them that they might need another one and pointed over to Paige. Aria and Spencer stayed to wait for the ambulance, but I knew it was so Paige didn't somehow leave and Hanna and I went with Eric followed the ambulance while Maddy went with Sophie.

20 minutes later the others rocked up followed by Paige's ambulance and they took her straight into emergency but I didn't care, I didn't even look up I just wanted Sophie to be ok. Someone must've called my mum because she got there 5 minutes after. As soon as she walked in I ran to her and hugged her. It was nearly an hour later when I looked up and realised I was sitting, curled into my mums shoulder and the girls were over near the coffee maker looking at Spencer's phone and whispering to themselves. I went over to see what they were talking about but as soon as I got closer they stopped.

"What is it guys?" and they all looked at each other not sure whether to tell me "C'mon guys I'm not in the mood for secrets"

"While we were waiting for the ambulance I went inside and saw this" she showed me her phone and she had taken pictures. It looked like A's lair but instead of pictures of all the girls it was just me, me and the girls, me and Paige, me swimming, me and Sophie. I zoomed in on those and saw that Sophie's face was scratched off and then I zoomed back and something caught my eye, a chair, in the middle of the room with blood covering the floor.

"Oh my god, Paige did this to her, I swear I'll kill her" I yelled and the girls gave me a look, I turned around and saw Paige's parents staring at me and my mother went over to them. I just stormed out, needing air.

I just sat in the spot where only a month ago Sophie had told me that I was all she needed, I sat there and cried until I had no more tears left and the girls came out not long after and sat down with me.

"She's strong Em, she'll get through this" Hanna said, I rested my head on her shoulder and she took my hand.

"I'm starting to feel that I should never fall in love again, something bad always happens. First Ali, then Maya, now Sophie and whatever the hell is wrong with Paige." I said

"Hey, it's not like that Maya had a crazy ass stalker, Paige must have some sort of disease and we know what happened to Ali and Sophie is going to pull through and be ok" she said and pulled me closer and my stomach rumbled

"Hungry are we Em?" Spencer laughed

"Guess so, I threw up that much today that my stomachs complaining" It felt good to have a little laugh

"I'm gonna go see what everyone wants and I'll go down to the Grille" she said and stood up

"Hey Spence, can you go to my place and get Sophie's birthday present off my desk, I wanna give it to her when I see her" she just nodded and Aria went with her.

"So do you wanna go back inside or stay out here?" Hanna asked

"Let's go back inside, I'm getting cold" we walked in and went and sat next to my mum who was talking to Maddy. Eric was off somewhere probably trying to find out what was going on. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and when I read the message I wanted to throw my phone across the room, _Paige went rogue but that doesn't mean I'm done playing. Kisses –A_. I showed Hanna who just grabbed it, deleted the message and turned my phone off. Not long after that the girls returned and we all had something to eat then Spencer handed me the bracelet and I opened the box and smiled.

"Is that the same one?" Hanna asked pulling it over

"Yea, I just added a few more charms, a fish, a muffin, a heart and a mermaid" I smiled

"Why a muffin?" she asked

"Because the morning after we took her home she was singing and dancing and baking muffins, that was one of my favourite times. It took me forever to find the mermaid, ended up ordering it" I said and rubbing my thumb over it.

"It's gorgeous sweetie, she's going to love it" Maddy said and gave me a kiss on the forehead, I smiled up to her then looked over to Eric who didn't look to good so I went over to him

"Are you ok?" I ask and got Maddie's attention

"Yea, my body is just cracking it for doing so much today, but nothing would've kept me away." He didn't look good

"Why don't we ask the nurse to give you a check-up while you're here? I'm sure they won't mind" he just nodded and Maddy took him up to the nurses who took him back straight away.

They came out half an hour later and he looked a lot better "Everything is fine, just did too much. They gave me some pain meds and now I'm feeling good" we all laughed then the doctor came out.

"Your daughter had lost a lot of blood by the time we got her on the table but we managed to get the transfusion in on time. We put some pins in her arm so the bone will heal properly, after doing a check to make sure no nerve ending were severed and that her muscles were ok we sewed up the gashes in her legs and we did some tests and her brain had no swelling or internal bleeding so we stitched that up. Your daughter is fine" we all sighed and hugged each other "She's still under the anaesthesia now but when she wakes up we'll come and get you" I turned and hugged my mum and we all went and sat down, waiting till she woke up. Not long after that another doctor came out and talked to Paige's parents and they sighed in relief then they sat and waited too, I heard Aria's phone go off then she came up to me.

"Come with me" she said and we walked outside down to the car park and there was Ezra with 4 ice creams

"Hey, Aria told me what happened and I just wanted to see how she's going" he asked and gave me a hug

"Yea she's doing well just waiting for her to wake up. What's with the ice cream?" I asked

"Oh they're for you girls, one thing I have learned from Aria is that you girl's love your ice cream when your sad" he handed them over two to me and two to Aria. "I shouldn't be here but you guys have always supported us and now I'm here to support you."

"Sophie was right, you are an awesome boyfriend" we laughed then he said his goodbyes and we went back inside.

"Who's this from?" Hanna asked taking to ice cream

"Fitz" I whispered to her

"My new favourite teacher" she whispers back and digs into her ice cream.

It was almost midnight when the doctor came out and said she had woken up but only 2 people at a time and could only stay for 5 minutes, Maddy and Eric when they came out they had big smiles on their face, "she's asking for you" they said and I jumped up and ran in.

"Hey" she said when I got to the door, I just went straight over and kissed her with all my happiness, pain, worry and relief.

"You scared me" I said after I pulled back "don't ever do that again"

"I'll try not to, but if that's how you kiss me after I scare ya I can't promise nothing." she smiled and kissed me again.

"Well I see your sense of humour is still intact" I laugh

"Of course" she smiled then her face went serious "I'm so sorry Em, I don't even want you to feel like that again and I don't ever want to feel like that again. All I kept thinking was that I never told you that I loved you. So Emily Fields I love you" she smiled and I had tears running down my face.

"I love you too Sophie Williams" I kissed her and pulled out the bracelet "I got this for your birthday but I want to give it to you now." I put it on her wrist "it's our initials, the date we started dating and other things that remind me of you" she looked at it and smiled then started singing 'Partition' by Beyoncé. The doctor came in not long after and said I had to leave.

"I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning. I love you" I said and kissed her

"Love you too" she smiled looked back at her bracelet "Thanks Em, I love it. See you tomorrow" I left and went back out to the waiting room with a huge smile on my face. I felt so much better after seeing her, kissing her and telling her I love her.

"C'mon guys, lets go home so I can get back here quicker" I said to the girls and mum drove us all back to my house. I was still smiling when we were getting ready for bed.

"Careful Em, your cheeks will fall off from all the smiling you're doing" Hanna laughed and jumped in bed with me while Spencer and Aria took the cot.

"I don't care, I'm just so happy and I want to go to sleep feeling like this before something else happens and changes my mood. Night guys, thanks for today" I said, slowly shutting my eyes

"No worries Em, that's why we're best friends, we're always there for each other. Night" Spencer said and we all went to sleep. My dreams filled with images of Sophie, dancing in her undies singing at the top of her lungs and telling me she loves me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sophie's POV**

The next day I woke up by someone kissing me "That better be my girlfriend or you're about to be in trouble" I smiled and opened my eyes and there was Emily, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey" she smiled "your parents just went to get some breakfast, they've been here all night" she grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to the bed

"That's ok, gives me more time with you. How are you doing today?" I asked

"A lot better now. How you feeling?" she looked concerned

"Yea, I'm alright, in a bit of pain but you get that. My arm doesn't hurt anymore so that's good and I've got this lovely little button right here in case it becomes too much" I laugh and point at the morphine. "Um, you're probably going to hate me for asking but how is Paige? I don't even know if she's alive or not, I remember she was when I tied her up but that's about it." I could tell she didn't liked that I asked but I needed to know if I killed her or not.

"She's alive. That's all I know, I hadn't bothered about asking" she said and tears started forming "I'm sorry that she did this to you, I feel like it's my fault, like if I didn't break up with her so harshly or if I hadn't been to blind to see that she was on the A team then this wouldn't have happened." She grabbed my hand and started crying even more.

"Hey, look at me" she raised her head "this is no one's fault, not even Paige's. She's sick, I saw it in her yesterday and she needs help. Unfortunately for me this is the way we figured it out and I'm hoping her parent's get her the help she needs." I said

"Don't do that" she snapped

"Do what?"

"Be all nice and 'this is the road life has taken' especially when you're lying in a hospital bed because that bitch is crazy. When I held you in my arms yesterday I thought you had died and I was ready to kill her for hurting you, hell I still am but don't make it seem like it's not her fault. I know she's probably sick, I know that you're alive but still when I close my eyes for a split second or have a moment to myself I have the image of you lying in my arms, blood covering your whole body and a bone sticking out of your arm. So don't be nice, be angry, be pissed but don't be nice" she yelled and was crying harder.

"I'm so sorry babe, I didn't even think of that. I didn't think of how I might've looked or that you thought I was dead but like you said I'm not and I don't like that you have a memory like that. If I could change it I would but now instead of thinking like that I want you to think of this moment. I love you Emily Fields and I will for the rest of my life, nothing will change that" I pulled her closer and she sat on the side of the bed "now it's been a whole 10 minutes without a kiss and my lips are getting lonely" she smiled and kissed me

"I love you too Sophie"

My parents got back an hour later looking serious "Emily do you mind giving us a minute please?" Dad asked

"What's this about?" I ask and held on to Emily's hand

"Officer Hinley is going to come here in about 10 minutes and wants to get a statement about yesterday and I think it would be better if we did it in private but it's your choice" he said looking at Emily, I looked over to her, deciding whether or not she should hear this.

"It's up to you. It won't be easy to hear" I told her and she looked back at me

"I need to know" it was all she said but I knew that not knowing was killing her and she was thinking the worst.

"Alright" dad said "she should be here soon and we'll all be right here while she takes your statement." They walked out to go wait for her and I turned to Emily

"This is going to be hard for you to hear but just remember I'm safe and she can't hurt me anymore ok?" She nodded then smiled

"Isn't it supposed to be me telling you everything will be ok?" she laughed

"Yea but I know this has to happen. I've been through it a thousand times in my head and knowing that the 3 people I love the most are here by my side." I smiled and when Dad and Mum came back with Officer Hinley she sat next to me on the bed, Mum and Dad by my sides resting a hand on my shoulders.

"Ok Sophie I'm going to need you to start from the very beginning and tell me everything. Can you do that? I know it's scary but you're in a safe place now." She said and I just nodded and started talking. I told them I got anonymous text messages, then about walking home. I told her about waking up in the car and going through the things mum taught me and how I stayed quiet and eyes shut when we stopped.

"That was very smart of you" Officer Hinley said and I just looked up at mum

"I was taught well" and she smiled down at me.

Just before I got to the part about Paige deciding to slit my throat or wrists I grabbed Emily's hand, more for her sake than mine and when I said it out loud she just squeezed my hand.

"Then I called her weak and that if this was some sort of game then she was cheating because I was tied up and she should take me on fairly." Dad squeezed my shoulder

"Sophie, you know rule number 1 don't antagonise the person with the weapon" he said

"Well if I didn't I probably would be dead, so I think I did the right thing. Anyway after that she stabbed me in the leg and then said I was right and that she wanted to hunt me down but I was still to fit or something and that's when she stabbed my other leg then broke my arm." I could feel the pain running through my arm like it had just happened. I continued to tell them the rest and when I thought I had finished I quickly remembered "Then I saw some rope and had to tie her up because I knew I was about to pass out and if she could move and hurt me I had no way of stopping her. So I did my best, went and sat down then I woke up here." I looked around and saw my parents and Emily with tears in their eyes and then all 3 of them pulled me in for a group hug. It was at that exact moment I realised how lucky I was, after telling the story out loud and hearing how it sounded and remembering how it felt, in the moment I was scared but I was trying to stay alive, but now that I can look back on it I'm just super lucky I have a smartass mouth.

"Thank you Sophie" Officer Hinley said "I'll go type this up and put it in the report. She will be charged later today."

"What with?" I ask, wondering how long she's going to go away for

"Attempted murder, kidnapping and causing bodily harm." She motioned for dad and mum to follow her out. Once they had left I turned to Emily

"Are you ok?" I ask

"I don't know. I am because you're ok and here but I'm not because I didn't like hearing that and you told me I wouldn't but it still didn't prepare me for it." She cried a bit more

"Now you know how I felt when you told me about all the A stuff. The fact that you almost died on lots of separate occasions killed me." I said and pulled her in for a hug. We sat like that for about 15 minutes then the girls rocked up with coffee and croissants and Emily, Spencer and Aria went to find something to put them on, Hanna stayed with me.

"How you doing?" she asked

"Not too bad, doctors say my wounds should heal soon but I have to have the cast on for about 2 months. How are you guys?"

"We're alright, a lot better now that you're awake. You gave us a fright yesterday" she gave a sympathetic laugh

"Yea, sorry about that and I'm sorry that you guys had to see me like that. Em told me what I looked like when you guys found me and it wasn't pretty." I had meant to say it to the whole group but I knew Hanna would pass the message along.

"Yea it was pretty scary but we all had faith that you would pull through. How's Em today? We all stayed at her place last night but she left before any of us woke up"

"I don't know, I'm worried about her. I think everything piled up on her too quick. I mean I get hurt and it's her ex who did it, she was blaming herself, saying if she didn't break up with her so harshly or noticed that she was on the A team that none of this would've happened. I tried telling her that it wasn't her fault but she didn't listen. Then she was here when I gave my statement to the police and she heard in detail what had happened. Can you do me a favour please Han? Look out for her while I'm stuck in here. I need to know that she's gonna be safe." I said, looking over to Hanna who was nodding

"Of course. Don't worry unless she's here with you, she'll be with us girls."

"Thanks Han, you're an awesome friends"

**Emily's POV**

"So what's up Ems? You've been pretty quiet. Is Soph ok?" Aria asked while we walked back from the hospital kitchen after getting some plates and knives.

"Oh sorry. Nothing's wrong and yea she's actually doing pretty good" I said

"Em, we know you, what's wrong?" Spencer asked and I stopped and looked at them then started bawling my eyes out. "It's all my fault"

"No it's not. No one knew Paige would do this. It doesn't matter what you could've done because she hid her sickness so well." Spencer pulled me in for a hug

"But if I knew she was on the A team I might've seen sooner. Sophie just took her statement and I stayed and what Paige did to her, actually its more what she said that I can't wrap my head around. Paige!" I cried I couldn't deal with this but I had to be strong for Sophie.

"Oh Ems" was all they said and Aria came in to form a group hug.

After a while we decided to head back and as we were walking into the corridor of Sophie's room I heard someone call my name. I turned around and seen two police officers back out of a room trying to stop someone then I heard my name again and knew who was calling.

"Leave me alone Paige" I said turning my head

"Wait please, I want to apologise" thankfully I could only hear her but not see her

"Apologise? You can't say you're sorry for this then it be over. You tried to kill the girl I love, there is no apology that will come close for me accepting it!" I yelled

"I know Ems, I wasn't thinking right" she said and I could hear the pain in her voice

"I don't care Paige, you know what else hurts? The fact that you sent yourself to college. Was that to get away from me? Or was it so you could do A team things? Or even though you said you loved me and would never leave you couldn't handle what was happening and decided to run?" I yelled and received a weird look from the girls

"It wasn't like that Ems, I was gonna get you there. I was really but.." she paused

"but I met Sophie and got over you" I said

"yes" was all she replied

"Goodbye Paige, I hope to never see you again" I turned and walked off and I could hear her calling after me. I ran to Sophie's room, jumped on the bed with her and cried into her shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong?" she said and I just cried, everything I had tried to bottle up for the last 24 hours came rushing out.

"We ran into Paige" Spencer said

"Oh honey its ok" Sophie rocked me in her arms and we stayed like that for a while until all my tears were gone.

"I'm sorry, you're the one who has been through it all am I'm the one breaking down." I looked up to her and she just smiled then kissed me.

"It's ok babes"

The rest of the day was pretty good, the girls stuck around and Sophie's parents came and hung out with us. We all decorated her cast and Hanna being Hanna brought some magazines and nail polish and for the first time in 2 years we got to spend a whole day being normal teenage girls, except for the fact that we were doing it in a hospital room. We were eating tea when Eric turned to us

"Girls, Maddy and I have decided that we want to help with you're A problem" we all stopped eating and turned to him "we are very good police officers and we can be very discreet and after this incident we want to help more. Nothing has to go through official channels, hell we can do it at our house but you girls need to know you can trust us." He said and looked at all of us

"They know?" Sophie whispered to me

"Yea, we told them yesterday when you were… when we couldn't find you" I couldn't bring myself to say kidnapped or abducted. She just smiled at me then looked at the other girls

"Thanks Eric but we've haven't had much luck in trusting police officers before. Not saying that we can't trust you but what if someone at your work catches on? That's how people get hurt" Spencer said and Eric just nodded

"Look ladies, I'm a father first, so just think of me as your friends parent wanting to help out. Over the years I've talked to each and every one of your parents and I know that they just want you girls to be safe. If you want we can do this slowly so A doesn't catch on but you must know that it would be easier to find this person with our help."

"We just want what is best for you all. The sooner this is over the sooner you can have afternoons like this every day" Maddy said to us

"Nowhere and no-one is safe, we don't want you to get hurt" Aria said

"Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves and we can teach you things so you can take care of yourselves." Maddy said and we all looked at each other, all knowing that we did need help and that we just want to be normal.

"Alright Eric, we'll take you up on that offer" I said and for the first time in 2 years we all felt like we were getting somewhere.


	14. Chapter 14

**Emily's POV**

The girls stayed over again that night and we decided to chuck a movie on and chill out.

"Hey Ems, what did you mean to Paige before about sending herself to college?" Spencer asked

"After Paige left I got a text from A saying how she set the whole thing up. I figured it would be so that I would be weak and vulnerable for an attack but after the locked in the school and Dad thing I wasn't going to let that happen, then I met Sophie and I became stronger. Now I know it was Paige who did it to herself to get away."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hanna asked

"Because if I did it would've been too real and I didn't because I could just think it was because she's a good swimmer and they needed her. Now that I think of it, it makes sense that Paige is on the A team, Ali tortured her, made her do things to herself. Sometimes I think the only good this Ali did was bring us together" I looked around at the girls who all had a shocked look on their face, I'm the last person they would've thought would turn her back on Ali.

"C'mon she led me on" I said

"She tried to 'help' me by teaching me how to be bulimic' Hanna said

"She blackmailed my dad" aria threw in

"Mine too" then Spencer

"Not to mention what she did to CeCe, Melissa, Paige, Lucas, Toby, Mona and Jenna." I said

"She called me a skank for one kiss with Ian and she was hooking up with him the whole time and knew that Jason was my brother and never told me" spencer remembered

"She could be mean to your face and you'd be the one saying sorry" Hanna said and then we all sat in silence, realising that Ali wasn't a very good friend at all.

"Why are we helping her?" Aria asked and we just stared at each other.

"I think because we thought we had to. She was our leader, we did whatever she said but now I think we are all leaders, we all make this group work. If it wasn't for Ali we wouldn't be friends yes but because we all click is why we are still friends, we're family." Spencer said "So now the question is, do we try and help Ali come home still or let her fend for herself without us? I have a theory if you're interested" and we all nodded "I think something big is happening, that's why she needed so much money, that's why we only hear from her when she wants and I think whatever is going to happen she needs us as a cover." We just sat there, thinking it over.

"It makes sense. We're always the ones that take the fall. Why would this be any different?" Hanna said

"So, does that mean we aren't going to help Ali anymore?" Aria asked

"I guess it is." I said and we all exhaled a breath we didn't realise we were holding.

Sophie got out of hospital on Wednesday and that's when our plan with Eric started. We realised going to their house without Sophie there looked to suspicious so we waited till she got out and it would just seems like friends going to see their injured friend. Spencer was taking all the A information around there but had to disguise it as homework just in case.

"Hey Mr Fitz, can I get Sophie's homework? She gets out today"

"Sure" he went through his folders and found what she needed "I thought Emily would be doing this, you know her girlfriend and all" he said

"She was but she wanted to leave early to be there when she gets home" Spencer made up on the spot

"Ok, so she's doing much better? I've hardly seen Aria since the night at the hospital and she hasn't mentioned anything."

"Yea, she's gotta take it easy walking because her legs aren't quite strong enough and her arm is still in a cast but other than that she's good" Spencer smiled

"That's good to hear, well send her my well wished. I'll see you tomorrow" he said and walked out of the class room and Spencer pulled out her phone _Got the homework, just stopping by mine then I'll be around_. She sent to me and at that moment Aria, Hanna, Eric, Sophie, Maddy and I were sitting in Eric's office in front of a whiteboard we had set up.

"Ok guys, Spencer will be here soon, so where do we start?" I turned to Eric

"Well how about we start from the beginning. Make a time line. You girls said you get text messages why don't we start with them. When was the first one you got?" Maddy picked up the pen and we all told her what we knew. We stopped with the timeline when Spencer got there and we focused on what we had on that.

"Now that we know Paige was on the A team, would any of these be her?" Hanna asked and looked at me.

"I don't know" I said and looked over to Sophie who gave my hand a squeeze

"It's ok babes, we'll figure it out" then she went back to working with her dad.

We decided to call it a night about 10 when Soph started falling asleep. Eric put the whiteboards in a cupboard then locked the door and I took Sophie up to bed.

"Night beautiful. Love you" I said and gave her a kiss on the forehead

"Night babe, Love you too" she said as she fell asleep and I walked down to the lounge room where the girls were saying goodbye.

"Thanks so much, we'll come by tomorrow after school." I said giving Eric and Maddy a hug

"No problem, see you then, be safe girls" Maddy called out after us as we walked down the steps.

We hadn't heard from A since the night at the hospital and we knew that meant something big was going to happen. They don't just like to sit around and wait and it was making us edgy, jumping at every text, triple checking out lockers and cars and we've started turning the radio on all the time in case A was out there listening in even if we were just talking about nothing.

It had been 2 weeks since Sophie's event, as we liked to call it, her birthday came and went and we spent the day at her place because she couldn't do much. She came back to school the week after, she still had to take it easy when walking but other than that and the cast she was fine, but I felt emotionally she wasn't. I stayed over a few nights and would wake her up because she was having nightmares of Paige and the knife and running through the woods and I would sooth her back to sleep but in the morning she would say she was fine and went back to being her happy go lucky self.

It was a Saturday afternoon and my parents were out of town visiting my grandparents so we were having a girl's day.

"These celebrity babies are so cute" Hanna said stopping on a page of a magazine she was flipping through "hey how many kids do you guys want to have?"

"2 or 3" Aria said "I liked having someone to grow up with"

"Yea 2 or 3" Spencer agreed "I'd want them to get along though, not like me and Melissa so hopefully have not such a big age gap"

"I want about 3 or 4" I said "growing up an only child was ok but I'd love to have a house full" I looked over to Soph who was smiling

"I want 4, it's even then and then there's no awkward middle child" she laughed "what about you Han?"

"I don't know any more, Caleb and I use to talk about adopting because he was in the foster care system and it seemed like the right thing to do but now I haven't really thought about it" she said sadly

"Have you heard from him lately?" I asked

"Occasionally. He's usually busy working or with his friends. I miss him like crazy." She added

"Have you told him this?" Spencer asked

"Not out loud" Hanna laughed

"Then you should do it, you know he would come back if you asked him too" I said

"Yea I know, but he's got his own life and dramas going on there. I don't want him to drop it all and come back then regret it because he still has unfinished business. I know that when he's ready he'll come back" She said sounding positive so we all dropped it. "Talking about boyfriends how's Toby?" she looked over to Spencer who smiled

"He's great. He had some work in Philly the last couple of days and he should be back tonight. We're having a date night." She smiled then went on to tell us what she's cooking and what movie they were going to watch

"You don't need to go to all that trouble, I already told ya Spence, high heels and nothing else, he'll love it" Hanna laughed

"Yea, but some people want to talk to their partners, not get them straight into bed"

"You can talk after" we all laughed "What's everyone else doing tonight?"

"Actually date night with Ezra" Aria smiled "I love it, just him and me in his little apartment with popcorn and a movie"

"Aw, that's sweet. I'm going out for tea with Mum, she's been so busy at work that I've hardly seen her. What about you two?" she said to me and Soph

"I dunno, probably order in and watch a movie, are you staying over tonight?" I looked over to her

"Of course, can't let my girlfriend sleep in a big empty house alone now can I?" she smiled

"OOOHH, you gonna get some Ems" Hanna laughed and I blushed

"Shut up Hanna" Aria and Spencer said and Sophie laughed.

**Sophie's POV**

"Dammit" I mumbled and got up and walked down stairs, my arm was itchy and my itching stick was in my bag that I had left in the kitchen. I had just reached it when Emily walked in

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yea, arms itchy. Why's that?"

"Oh, I thought you might've been shitty at what Hanna had said"

"About you getting lucky? Nah. Just got an itch and I left my itching stick down here" I pulled it out showing her

"Oh ok, I just thought coz we haven't had sex yet that you might be angry" she looked down

"What? No, course not, you said you weren't ready yet and I'm fine with it" I tilted her head up and looked into her eyes to show I was being serious

"Ok good. You know I only said that because you were hurt and I didn't want you to think I was rushing you" she said with a smile

"Oh really?" I pushed her against the kitchen island and kissed her passionately and when we needed air I pulled back, I could see arousal in her eyes and I smiled "Good to know" and I turned and ran back up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Sophie Madeline Williams! You tease!" she yelled after me but I just laughed and ran into her room, jumping on her bed and getting weird stares from the girls

"Oohh you got full named, you're in trouble" Hanna laughed

"Don't know what you're talking about" I laughed when Emily walked in not looking happy she came and sat next to me "aw babes, don't be like that. We still got the rest of the night" I whispered into her ear and I could see the change in her immediately.

A few hours later the girls had left and me and Em ordered a pizza for tea and watched some tv while we waited. It was nice having the house to ourselves and we were curled up on the up on the couch and it made me think of the future

"Hey where do you want to be in 5 years? Reckon you'll come back here after college?" I turned to her

"I don't know. This place has been hell the last couple of years but I most probably will. It's my home, I grew up here, made friends here, experienced so many things here and minus crazy cyber bullies and murderers it's a nice place to raise kids." She looked over to me "and in 5 years I want to be a physiotherapist, helping others who need it and either opening my own practice or working for a really good one. What about you?" she asked

"I don't really know. Maybe a teacher or social worker. I wanna be able to help kids that are struggling and I want to write a book."

"A book? What sort of book?"

"I dunno, maybe a crime book. Invent the new Sherlock Holmes." I said

"Am I in your 5 year plan at all?" she asked quietly

"Of course, am I in yours?"

"Definitely" she leaned over and kissed me and just as things were getting heated the doorbell rang

"Crap!" she said and got up and got the pizza. I grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels and stopped when I saw _Mulan_ on and I was sitting there watching it when Emily walked back in

"You know you're Mulan right?" I told her

"What?"

"Your Disney character. I'm obviously Ariel coz well hello" I pointed to my hair and eyes "but you're Mulan, you're a warrior, you like to fight so others don't, you look out for people and you'll always go back and save them. Plus Hanna's like your own little Mushu" I laughed

"I've never been called Mulan before, I usually get Pocahontas, even dressed up as her one year"

"Well then you're my Mulan" I grabbed some pizza and sat down and saw her smiling at me "What?"

"You're my Ariel" she kissed me again and we ate in silence and watched the rest of the movie.

When the movie was over we went up to her room to get changed into our pyjamas. I turned around just as she was taking off her t-shirt and my heart filled my throat. _Damn she's beautiful_ I thought as I looked her up and down so I went over to her and kissed her neck

"You know we have the whole house to ourselves" I whispered into her ear

"Mm, so what should we do to keep ourselves occupied?"

"Well we could read a book" I kissed her neck again "or watch another movie" I slid my good arm around her waist "or play scrabble" I nibbled her ear

"Oh shut up" she said as she turned around and pushed me back onto the bed. She laid down next to me on my good side and kissed me deeply and I felt her hands at the bottom of my shirt

"This is definitely a much better idea" I said and helped her take it off.


	15. Chapter 15

I slowly woke up the next day to the sound of the front door and Hanna yelling out. I thought I might've just dreamt it so I didn't get up straight away so I just shut my eyes and curled into Emily some more

"Aww look how cute they are" I heard Aria say

"Are they naked?" I heard Hanna

"Morning guys" I said I lifted up the blanket "and yes we are. Give us 5 and we'll meet you down stairs." I laughed at the look on Hanna's face

"Told Em she'd get some" I heard Hanna say to Aria as they turned and went down stairs.

"Hey babe wake up, your friends are here"

"What? Why?" _Man she's cute when she wakes up _

"I dunno, but they just walked in here and we have no clothes on" I laughed

"Oh yea, last night was awesome" she smiled and gave me a kiss

"Definitely, c'mon I told them we'll be down if 5" she looked up at me with a sly grin

"Or we could just keep them waiting" she said as she kissed my neck

"I love the sound of that. But you know Hanna she'll just end up interrupting us and when I get started I don't stop. Haven't you figured that out yet?" I laughed

"That I did. Alright I'm up" we got changed and headed downstairs to Hanna and Aria smiling at us

"What?" Emily asked patting down the hair she hadn't had time to brush yet

"Told ya you'd be getting lucky" she laughed and Aria nudged her in the stomach with her elbow "What was that for? I'm just stating facts" she shot a look at Aria

"Anyway, what's up? Why are you up so early anyway Han? It's a Sunday and it's" Emily looked over to the clock "shit, only 9 o'clock. Today's going to suck" she yawned into her coffee Aria had made for us.

"Why's today gonna suck? We're usually up earlier than this" Hanna asked

"Because I've had stuff all sleep, last time I looked at the clock it was 5 and I'm pretty sure I didn't sleep for a while after that" she winked at me and the girls laughed "Anyway back to the first question, what's up?"

"Hang on" she ran over to the radio and turned it up "I was watching a movie last night with mum and the cops wanted to follow this guy to see where he went and put a tracking device in some stuff that they set up for him to take. I think we should do this with A" Hanna said proudly

"That's actually a good idea" Emily said

"You sound surprised" Hanna laughed

"Shut up, there's only one problem. We don't have anything A wants at the moment" at that moment we heard the door slam

"Hanna Marin!" we heard Spencer yell

"Whoa what did you do?" I asked

"Well I went there first and she and Toby weren't sleeping, if you know what I mean" and we all laughed until Spencer walked in with a look that could kill

"Good morning Spence" Hanna laughed

"Don't good morning me. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" she yelled

"I did but there was no answer so I just walked in, the door was unlocked." She said quietly, when Spencer had that look you don't mess with her

"So by no one answering that means come on in?"

"Oh C'mon Spence it was an accident plus did you or did you not get back to it after I left?"

"That's not the point-"she mumbled

"Ha, so no need to be shitty with me" Hanna said triumphantly

"Anyway what did you want?" Hanna filled her in on what she just told us

"But we don't have anything" Spencer said

"That's what I was saying" Emily mentioned

"Yea and if you both let me finish, do you remember when we made a big deal about that box that Jason gave us from Ali's room. We could do something like that again." She said

"I dunno Han, I was pulling glass out of my hair for a week. Plus we don't have anything like that, A knows everything we have" Emily said automatically touching her hair in case there was glass

"Yea but A doesn't know that we got nothing from the motels we went to. We could say we found another journal but we don't know whose it is. Mention that it's got stuff about Ali and us and secrets. We could make a scene at our lockers, say Spencer's had it too long and it's time for someone else to figure it out." Aria jumped in, having thought about this as well.

"Why someone else?" I asked "Why not Ali's?"

"Because we've already got Ali's and A knows it because they stole it once. If we say we don't know whose it is then that will make A curious, wanting to know more stuff is their weakness." Hanna pointed out

"Wow, you two are on the ball" Spencer said shockingly and they just gave her a look back "Where would we get a tracking device without being spotted?"

"My Dad could probably get one from work. Or who knows he might already have one in his box of tricks at home. He's home today we could go around for lunch, in case A is watching we could make it seem like Mum's invited us." I said, realising I was talking more with my stomach than my mind as my stomach growled and the girls laughed

"Sound's good, everyone meet us at Sophie's at 12" they all nodded, said goodbye then left. I turned to Emily

"So we got 2 and a half hours to kill. What should we do?" I smiled at her and moved closer

"As much as I want to do that, I really want to have a shower more and I'll help you wash your hair, what do you need to put over your cast so it doesn't get wet?"

"Got cling wrap?" I asked and she gave me a weird look "Oh right I mean saran wrap" I laughed

"You and your Australian lingo" she smiled and grabbed the wrap and put it around my arm.

2 hours later we finally got out of the shower

"Shit, we're going to be late" she said rushing to get changed

"Hey don't blame me you distracted me" I laughed and tried to put my bra on "Um a little help?" she came over to clip it up

"Well if you didn't look so gorgeous wet then I wouldn't have been"

"I'll keep that in mind" I laughed and then got my head stuck in my t-shirt "Um, Ems? It's gone dark" I said and she pulled the top down "Only 2 more weeks of this stupid thing. I so can't wait"

**Emily's POV**

We had made it to Sophie's place just before the girls did and it was lucky that they had brought stuff to make it seem like a real lunch because we forgot to tell Maddy that we were all coming around and she didn't have anything prepared. We spent an hour or so just catching up as we hadn't seen them in a few days then we got down to topic and told them our A plan.

"That sounds like a great idea girls. It's just I don't have one small enough to fit in a book without being noticed and we don't have them at the station" Eric said "but I could probably order one. Might take a week or so to get here"

"That's ok. We figured it would be best if we have an actual book with 'secrets' in it so we still have to write it up and Spencer has to carry it around for a few days." Hanna said

"Wouldn't A have noticed that you guys are just brining it out not? Might seem suss" Maddy asked

"Nah not really, we just have to make it seem like she's had it the whole time. We disguised one of Ali's journals and was reading that at school so if we make it look the same then it could pass as that." Spencer pointed out "Have you gotten anywhere else with the board?"

"Nah not yet. I managed to find a few things that could've been Paige but that's about it. Actually theres something we want to talk to you girls about. I got a phone call from your mother today Spencer and she has some news." He said

"Just like my mother to be working on a Sunday. What is it?"

"We were just going to tell Sophie and Emily but in light of recent events and things we have found out regarding people sneaking out of this place I thought it was best to tell you all. Paige is being moved from jail to Radley until her court case" he said looking over to me and Soph and I froze. Radley? She could easily escape there, hell Mona put on a nurses uniform and could walk in and out.

"But that's not the worse part" Maddy said "If she gets diagnosed as mentally ill it will affect the case. Her lawyer will easily say that she wasn't in her right mind and she'll probably have to spend a few months longer there then will be free."

"But I'm going to try my hardest to not let that happen and I know Veronica is going to push for as much jail time as she can get. We have your statement, the evidence that was on you and in the lake house. It's obvious she planned it, there's the photos that she had taken and the text messages she sent proving prior planning. We'll fight this and I have talked to the guards at Radley, they have upped their security so no one will be able to come or go without having about 50 reference checks." He said and looked over at us all. Sophie had gone into her own little world and when I went to hold her hand she moved it away and got up and ran to her room. I followed her but she had reached it before I reached her had locked the door.

"Hey Soph let me in" I said through the door

"Just give me 5 mins Em" I heard her whisper

"Please, I want to help you"

"Just 5 minutes, that's all I'm asking" I could hear her crying and it was killing me. All I wanted to do was bash the door down and hold her but I stood back.

"Ok, but I'll be right here" I said and sat down against the wall across from her room. Sure enough she came out exactly 5 minutes later and unless you knew you wouldn't've been able to tell she was crying. I stood up and wrapped her in a hug.

"We'll work this out. Your Dad, Mum, me, the girls, Mrs Hastings, we'll all work together on this and we'll all try our hardest so that you feel safe again." I whispered into her ear and she just hugged me tighter. We stood like this for a while then she leaned back wiped the tears that were forming away and we went back downstairs.

"Hey you ok?" nearly everyone said at once, her Mum coming over and giving her a hug.

"Yea, I said it myself that she was sick and needed help. I just never realised it could mean her getting off, but her case isn't even scheduled yet and if Dad says that Radley is Fort Knox then I believe him. So what do we have to do to make sure this bitch stays in jail?" she said with a bit of bite, _there's the Sophie I love_

"I love your enthusiasm darl but we've done what we can for now. We don't actually know that much yet and when Veronica knows we will but for now you've done what you've needed to. You've given your statement and you've showed them your scars. You will most likely have to testify but like you said it's not even scheduled yet." Eric said wrapping his arm around her.

"Ok. Oh I also grabbed this" she pulled a journal out of her back pocket "I've never used it and I figured we could use it for the 'unknown journal'. Just in case A happens to follow you when you go buy it." She handed it over to Spencer

"Thanks. It'll work perfectly, it's about the same size as Ali's one. We can get started now if you want? We've probably got another 2 hours before this starts to look suss. We usually don't hang out with parents this long" she said looking over to Eric and Maddy who just laughed

"We get it. What sort of teenagers like to hang out with their friends parents. We'll stay down here and do old people stuff while you guys go up to Sophie's room" Maddy smiled and started cleaning the table. We went up to her room and turned the radio on and got down to business. We worked solidly for an hour and a half, we had put stuff in about others and us, about 3 or four chapters each and not in order so it didn't look suspicious. Some of the stuff was true, some of it was a lie but we managed to fill about a quarter of it when my phone started ringing. I got up off Sophie's lap and went and picked it up. _Unknown? Who could this be?_ I left the room and went into the spare bedroom

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me" I heard a whisper

"Ali?" I whispered back


	16. Chapter 16

"Ali?" I whispered

"Hey Em"

"I can't really talk right now"

"I need your help" she sounded scared and my heart ached for her but I promised the girls we wouldn't get involved

"I can't Ali, I'm sorry." I said, trying to sound strong but I was slowly caving

"Look Em, I'm getting threatening messages and I'm pretty sure they're from your girlfriend. Just tell her to back off" she got angry. Sophie? Sending her messages? She doesn't even know she's alive

"Sophie? I doubt she would do that. Plus how are you getting messages?"

"Who's Sophie? And do you really think you're the only people I've got helping." She sounded like old Ali now and I was getting pissed

"Sophie is my girlfriend and if you've got other people helping you tell them not me" I was so close to hanging up

"Sophie? I thought your girlfriend was Paige" she was confused

"NO! Paige is in jail. For kidnapping and abducting and torture and other things and we broke up almost 5 months ago. You think Paige is sending you threatening letters? How?"

"I just think it's her. There's no one else that knows the things that is written. And it's probably heaps easy to get a letter out of the prison. Pass them on to someone who can get them to me I don't know but I know it's her"

"Well get one of your other minions to help you. And you know what else we've all learned over the past few years? It's that because a certain someone wrote down things, then 'died' leaving her collection of journals for others to find and read so who knows who else knows what Paige does. Oh and thanks for that by the way" I yelled at her

"Hey don't be pissed at me because you all had secrets and decided to share" she snapped back

"I was 15 years old and gay, yes it was a massive secret but you know what? I'm out and proud and am in love with an amazing woman and where are you because of these secrets and blackmails you did to people? Hiding in a rundown building and making phone calls of phone booths in god knows where. Bye Ali" I said and wished I was on an old school land line because slamming the phone down would've been much more of a relief than angrily pressing End Call.

I was just collecting myself and about to go back to Sophie's room when my phone rang again "WHAT!" I yelled "Oh hey Mum, oh nothing just Hanna being annoying." I talked to her for a while, they were staying another night because Dad's car broke down and by the time I got off the phone to her I was a lot more calmed. I stood outside Sophie's door and quickly sent a text to Hanna saying Ali called and when I walked in she looked up at me with questions. I shook my head slightly meaning now wasn't the time then Soph looked up

"Hey who was that? Been gone a while"

"Just my mum. They are staying another night" wasn't the whole truth but wasn't a lie either and I felt super guilty when she just said ok and patted the bed beside her telling me to come sit.

"How are they?" Spencer asked

"They're good. My grandparents recently went on holiday so it's been picture after picture but apart from that they are having a good time" I smiled

"That's good babe, tell them I say hi next time you talk to them" Sophie said then gave me a quick kiss

"Will do. How's the journal coming?" I asked Aria who was writing

"Good, we just finished doing one about Lucas, nothing big just that he was obsessed with Hanna" she said having a quick read through

"Yea, well I think it's about time we head off. I'm sure Sophie wants to spend some time with her parents. Thanks for having us over, Em walk me home?" Hanna jumped up and linked her arms through mine

"Looks like we're going. I'll give you a ring later babe. Love you" I went over and gave her a kiss and after we all said our goodbyes to Eric and Maddy we headed over to Hanna's. She was dragging me along and Spencer and Aria just gave us confused looks and tried to keep up. When we walked inside she yelled out to her mum but she wasn't home so she turned the radio back up.

"Hanna what has gotten into you?" Spencer laughed watching her run around the house

"Ali rang Emily" she said and they all turned to me and I filled them in on our conversation.

"Go Em, did you really hang up on her?" Hanna asked

"Yea, she was pissing me off. I don't care if Paige is sending her stuff, it's got nothing to do with me now and if she's got all these other helpers why don't they help her sort it out?" I said

"I dunno but I'm proud of you. To tell the truth I thought you would be the first to give in" Spencer said

"Hey, so did I. I could feel it when I was talking to her then she mentioned Paige and I got pissed." I laughed

"Well we're proud of ya." Aria said

"It's just funny how quickly she can turn back into old Ali. I mean for the last 6 months it's been her sad and alone and scared but say one thing she doesn't like and she's back to the person I definitely don't miss"

"Yea well she's Ali, she's good at being a bitch" Hanna laughed

"So anyways, I've got the house to myself tonight. Wanna do something then head to school together tomorrow?" I asked

"I'm sure Sophie would love to have you all to herself" Hanna winked at me

"Nah, I think she noticed I was lying and I don't really wanna see her. It sucks lying to her, especially because she has been truthful and up front about everything and has been a big help. I just don't want her to know Ali is alive, I mean it's not exactly my secret to tell, its Ali's. So stay with me tonight and we'll watch some movies and eat some popcorn, what do yas say?" Hoping that they would say yes

"Of course we'll stay. Hanna go get your stuff then we'll stop by mine and Aria's and get ours then we can have a relaxing night. I think that's just what the doctor ordered" Spencer laughed. We were making our way to the car when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I stop dead in my tracks when I read the message: _Liar Liar Panties on fire. Wonder how Sophie will take it when I tell her you've been keeping secrets. Kisses –A_. I look around trying to spot A but as usual the only people in the street are my neighbours. I took a deep breath, calmed myself down, put my phone back in my pocket and jumped into Hanna's car and tried to figure out how I can handle this.

**Sophie's POV**

I was still sitting in my room after the girls had left and was wondering what was up with Em. She acted real strange after she got off the phone and the way Hanna jumped up saying they had to leave was weird. I was just doing some drawing when my mother came in.

"Hey Soph can we talk?" she asked standing at my door way

"Of course mother dearest. What's up?" I put my sketch book down and moved over so she could sit.

"Well I just got off the phone to our real estate agent back in Aussie, because I forgot to pay the last few weeks rent, they are officially kicking us out. So I have to go over and pack up the place, it all has to be gone in a week. So I was wondering if you want to come back with me?" she asked and I really didn't know

"When?"

"Tomorrow. I'm about to call your uncles and see if they don't mind starting but I really want you there, final chance to say goodbye to the house you grew up in and all your friends there"

"I don't know mum, with all the stuff going on here, with A, with Emily even with college applications, I don't know." I said even though I do kind of want to go back

"Well I'm sure Emily won't mind, it's a 15 hour plane ride so you could work on your application then and your father won't get the bug until we get back so it'll probably be ok" she said looking at me hopefully.

"Is Dad coming?"

"He still can't fly yet but I checked and you can. Please" she was almost crying

"Ok Mum, just coz you said please" I smiled and hugged her and jumped up of the bed. I had so much to do in about 12 hours. Have to let Emily know, have to pack, have to tell my friends back home I'm coming over, have to organise application stuff to do on the plane.

I sent Em a text saying that I needed to see her ASAP but she didn't reply. Must be busy. So I started getting my stuff for the trip, packed all my bags with the stuff I needed but not too much because I still had heaps of clothes back home, got my notes that I had written out of things to write out in my application and told all my friends and I did it all in 2 hours, so I was just sitting waiting around for a text back from Emily and I jumped at my phone as soon as I got a message, my heart sank and blood began to boil _looks like Ems is still keeping secrets. Wonder how many more she can make while you're away. Kisses -A_ are you fucking serious? What is she keeping from me? We made a promise on no more secrets. Calm down Soph, it could just be A messing with you, or Em just hasn't had time to tell you yet, just go ask her what it means.

I knew she would probably be home because she had the house to herself so I just went straight there and I knocked and waited, hearing all the girls talking and laughing and when Emily opened the door she had popcorn in her hair and a giant smile on her face but as soon as she saw me it dropped.

"Hey what's up?" She tried to sound casual and I frowned had I done something?

"I sent you a text like 2 hours ago, I needed to see you"

"Oh sorry, I left it up stairs" she just stood there

"Can we have a minute please? And not talk through the door way" I turned at sat on the step and she paused for a moment then came and sat next to me. "Are you hiding something from me?" I looked at her and she looked away "Em we promised each other we wouldn't keep secrets, that way we both know what's going on in case someone gets hurt, or in trouble, or kidnapped" I went to grab her hand but she moved it away "Em?"

"I can't" it was a whisper but it cut through me.

"Yes you can Em."

"NO I CAN'T! She jumped up and yelled "now if you don't mind your ruining my night" she was about to walk inside and I was about to crack

"Fine! Do whatever you want. I came over to tell you that I'm going back to Australia for a week but whatever" she turned around and we had a stare off, seeing who would give in first, tear threatening to spill in both our eyes and I could tell she wasn't going to give up.

"See you in a week Em" I turned and stormed off, hearing her door slam behind me.

I made it all the way to my bedroom before I started crying and once I started I couldn't stop. I heard my phone going off but I didn't care. I didn't want to leave like this, fighting with her, I didn't want to leave with things unsaid and I definitely didn't want to spend the night before I have a 15 hour flight crying but I guess that's how things turned out. My phone kept going off and I glanced over to it, Hanna, I hung up, then Spencer, then aria all kept ringing me except the one person I wanted to ring the most.

I ended up crying myself to sleep and awoke 5 hours later at 10pm and looked over to my phone 36 missed calls all from the girls minus Emily. Maybe something happened to her, I rang to check

"Hanna?"

"Hey, hang on a sec" I heard her excuse herself. "We been ringing you for hours"

"Has something bad happened?" I asked, not in the mood for small talk

"Ems been sitting here bawling her eyes out for 5 hours. That's what's happened" she snapped

"Yea well so have I. Look I was just ringing to make sure she was…. I dunno alive or not taken by A or something" I could hear sobs in the back ground and reassuring whispers

"That's it? You don't care she's upset?" She yelled quietly into the phone

"Of course I fucking care, but she's the one that turned me away. She's the one keeping secrets and she's the one that broke our promise" I yelled back, tears spilling out.

"Its complicates Soph"

"Yea I've heard that before. Look I've got an early flight tomorrow, I'll be back in a week" I sobbed

"Where are you going?" She sounded surprised

"Back home, I'll see you then Hanna, look after her for me" I said the last part in a whisper and hung up.

Mum come in and woke me up about 4 so we could pack the car and be at the Philly airport by 7. As we were packing I picked up my phone and saw I had a few messages from the girls saying goodbye and be safe then I saw one from Emily _I'm sorry, I don't want you to leave without knowing that I love you and that I'm sorry_ I noticed the text was sent only half an hour ago so I decided to risk it and ring, hoping I didn't wake them all up

"Hello?" I heard sleepy voice

"Em? Did I wake you?"

"Sophie? No I couldn't sleep"

"I got your message. I didn't wanna leave without letting you know that I love you too. I'm still pissed but I couldn't leave without telling you that"

"I know you are, I love you too, and I'll miss you" she whispered probably trying not to wake the others

"I'll miss you too. See you when I get back. Be safe"

"Ok, you too, I love you"

"I love you too, bye" I hung up. It may have been awkward but at least we'd talked.

We got to the airport just on time and said goodbye to dad. I sent a quick message to Em but didn't get a reply, hoping that she got to sleep after we talked and once we got on the plane mum turned to me

"You've been quiet. Everything ok?" She asked

"Yea, just didn't get much sleep" wasn't a lie, wasn't the whole truth either. I got my laptop out, put my headphones in, opened the college application I had started and turned up the music, blocking out the thoughts running through my mind. This was gonna be one long week.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sophies POV**

I got off the plane a week later, tanned, a tattoo I don't remember getting, hung over and stuffed. It turns out being 18 in Australia is a lot more fun than being 18 in America. I spent the first 3 days helping mum and the family pack then the next 2 drinking and partying with my friends, like literally the whole 2 days, left Friday mid-morning for brunch, which turned into a pool party, then pre drinks before heading out and the next thing I remember after that was mum waking me up Sunday afternoon telling me I had 3 hours before we had to leave. Then she saw my tattoo

"What is that?" She asked removing the covering

"What's what?" I groaned and tried to look over on my shoulder blade

"You got a tattoo!" She yelled, making my head hurt about 1000 times worse

"I did? What is it?"

"You don't remember?"

"I don't remember anything from Friday at about 8 at Anna's house" I got up and looked in the mirror and there was _flounder_ smiling back "well least it's a good one, could've been worse" I tried to laugh but it hurt "I need aspirin and some water and a shower" I got my stuff and walked to the bathroom

"Ok, don't have a too hot of one, it will ruin your tat" she said handing me some aspirin she had gotten

"Mum it's like 43 degrees (**authors note: 109.4 degrees for Americans**) outside a hot shower is definitely a no no." I smiled then walked into the bathroom, I wrapped up my cast and I thought of Emily. We had talked a couple of times through the week over Facebook but I hadn't heard her voice, or her laugh or her anything in a whole week and it was killing me. Our talks didn't last long because of the time difference and it was still a bit awkward. We didn't talk about the secret or our fight but I had already made up my mind and that is if she can't tell me it doesn't mean she doesn't want to, so I'll leave it and when she was ready she could tell me. I hated fighting with her and if it's because of something she couldn't do then there's no point being angry. The last time we talked she said she would come with dad to pick us up from the airport but that was on Thursday and I don't remember talking to her since, I did send her a Facebook message when we were leaving saying I'll be there soon but it would've been 6 in the morning on a Saturday there so I figured she wouldn't've got it straight away.

As soon as we walked out of the terminal we looked around but couldn't see them

"You say terminal 15 yea?" I asked mum

"Yup. Maybe they are just running late" she pulled out her phone and turned it on but just as she was about to ring dad they came running around the corner. I saw Emily and ran up to her, pulling her in for a hug, just touching her made me feel better then pulled back and kissed her, I put everything into that kiss, the I'm sorry, I love you, I missed you and when I pulled back and looked into her eyes I could see it there

"Hey" she smiled

"Hey yourself"

"Wow didn't we pick up the accent while we were away" she laughed

"Really? My friends thought I was sounding American" I laughed then my headache kicked back in, I pulled out the aspirin I had in my bag

"Are you ok?" She asked

"Hung over and now jetlagged" I took a drink of water and dad and mum walked over from their meeting

"Hey dad, I missed you" I jumped up into his arms for a hug.

"I missed you too sweetie, should we go get bags now, when does all the other stuff from the house arrive?" He turned back to mum and they started talking, I grabbed Emily's hand and walked with her

"Thought you don't get hangovers" she laughed as I put my sunglasses on

"I don't usually drink for 2 days straight."

"Oh well that explains it" she laughed

"Explain what?" I was confused

"I got an inbox from you, it wasn't making much sense you said you were in love with a frog and that you got a flounder, that you love pink drinks and the cove is amaze-balls." She laughed

"I'm so sorry, I don't know about the rest but I did get a _flounder_" I took off my jacket and showed her my tattoo

"Aw, he's so cute. Can't believe you got a tattoo" she smiled, _man I missed that smile_

"I missed you so much" I said

"I missed you too, don't ever leave for a whole week again. I feel sorry for the girls, they had to put up with a very mopey me"

"Yea I know, they inboxed me. Oh talking of Facebook can I borrow your phone? Mine's flat and my friend Anna was going to post pictures from the weekend." I said hoping it will jog some memories

"Yea but I left it in the car, we'll look through them on the way home" she smiled and pulled me closer to her.

We got our bags then had some lunch and by the time we made it back to the car I was ready to sleep. My headache was fading, I didn't feel sick anymore but I was still exhausted so instead of going on Facebook I curled up in Emily's arms and fell fast asleep the whole way from Philly to rosewood not wanting to wake up. This is exactly where I want to be.

She woke me up when we pulled up outside my house and we grabbed my stuff and walked up to my room.

"Hey can you sit for a second?" I asked and she sat down looking confused "I want to talk about our fight"

"Soph-"she started but I needed to get this out

"No Em, I understand that you can't tell me and I'm actually kind of proud that you are obviously keeping a promise to someone. I don't like fighting with you, I don't like being away from you and I don't like having this awkward tension between us. I just need to know one thing. Is it just one secret or are there more?"

"It's just one, I would tell you but it's not my secret to tell." She looked away

"Ok, I can deal with that. Just promise me that if something bad happens because of this secret that you call me straight away. I won't care that it happened all I'll care about is that you're safe ok?" I reached for her hand and she met me half way, looking into my eyes

"Ok, I don't like fighting with you either. I love you so much" she kissed me and I was about to kiss her back when my dad came to the door

"Hey, your mother and I are going to go do a shop, apparently she doesn't like the fact that all I've been living off is beer and toast. We'll be back in about an hour and half" he said goodbye and once we heard the door shut I jumped on Emily,

"So, there's only one thing I can think of doing for an hour and half" I smiled and kissed her neck.

"Do you want to read?" she laughed and took my top off

"Nope" I undid the buttons of her shirt

"Watch TV?" she undid by bra

"Nope" I kissed down from her next to her chest

"Do you want to go for a run?" she ran her hands down my back to the edge of my pants "is your shoulder or arm sore?" she stopped to ask

"No why?" she flipped me over so I was the one laying on the bed "now you're getting it" I laughed.

**Emily's POV**

It was so good to have her wrapped in my arms again, I had had the worst week without her here, thinking that I had screwed it all up. I just kept replaying the look in her eyes after I had yelled at her, the shock, the heartbreak, the sadness, even after our little 4 in the morning chat I hated what I had done to her. I spent all my time in my room, only leaving for school or work, my parents just thinking I missed her but it was because I couldn't go out and be happy knowing that I had been a bitch to her. Then she comes back and tells me that she understands and is all ok but I still feel guilty for lying and it's not even for the same reason anymore. I don't want to have anything to do with Ali anymore and I know if I tell Sophie that she is alive, she'll wanna go look for her and want to help her come home because that's the kind of person she is. I looked down at her, she's so beautiful, her messy hair, her tan somehow made her eyes pop even more, her cute little tattoo and a smile on her face that I'd given her.

"That was pretty amazing" she smiled up to me and gave me a kiss

"Thought your new word was amaze-balls" I laughed then I heard my phone going off so I got up to answer it

"Hey Han what's up?" I laughed at Soph because I could see the look in her eye

"Are you at Sophie's? We are out the front, we missed her too you know" Hanna said

"Yea I am, give me 2 minutes and I'll be down to let ya in" I said trying to find my pants that were chucked somewhere

"Are we a bit indecent to answer the door?" Hanna laughed

"You could say that. Ah, found them" I said putting my pants on

"Found what?" Hanna questioned

"Nothing, I'll be down in a minute" as I hung up I turned to Soph who was still lying there naked "As much as I never thought I'd say this, you have to put some clothes on. The girls are here and want to see you" she pouted and I laughed, chucking her her clothes.

We met the girls downstairs and after some hugs we all went into the lounge room and Hanna started blurting out questions about her trip.

"How was it? Was it hot? Did you miss us? What did you do?"

"It was good, yes it was hot, of course I missed you and the first 3 days I packed up the house and I don't really remember that last 2" she laughed "oh and I got a tattoo" she said showing them _Flounder _on her shoulder blade

"That is so cute. Did it hurt?" Aria asked

"I don't know. I don't even remember getting it. I'm pretty sure I got it on the Saturday night because it was still wrapped up when mum woke me up Sunday."

"Wow, how much did you drink?" Spencer asked

"Don't really know. Had a couple at brunch, and there were shots at the pool party, then pre drinks which I think I had a bottle of vodka with me. That's the last I remember, I want to go through the photos and see if I can remember something but I'm pretty sure I had fun. Being 18 there is way more fun than being 18 here." She laughed and went and got her laptop. We all sat around and went through the photos with her, her friends look like a pretty nice group but I noticed this one chick always hanging off her

"Who's that?" I said pointing her out

"That's Anna" she said then changed the picture

"And who's Anna?" I could feel myself getting jealous

"An old friend. I've known her since I was 12. She use to live across the street from us"

"She likes you" I said

"Well she did, we dated for a couple of months before the attack, after that I didn't want anything to do with people touching me or anything, so I broke up with her" she looked over to me and out of the corner of my eye I could see the girls getting awkward

"So she never got over you?" I asked filling with jealousy

"I don't know. She has another girlfriend now, I met her, and she's pretty cool. Plus I'm kind of in love with someone else so it didn't really bother me" she looked over and smiled and in an instant all my jealousy went away. We went back and looked through the rest of her photos and we burst out laughing when we saw her up on a stripper pole getting pulled off it by these male strippers

"Ha, I forgot about this, we crashed some ladies bridal party and went with them to the strip show. The dancers were being boring so I thought I could do it better. I think I got my tattoo after that because it was right downstairs." And sure enough the next few pictures was her getting thrown out of the bar then walking into the tattoo shop then one of her getting it. "Well that explained a few things" she said once we got to the end of the album,

"You look like a really fun person to go out with" Hanna laughed

"Gotta make it enjoyable" she laughed. She started to yawn and the girls decided to head off.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked her

"To be truthful, I just want to go to sleep." She yawned again and got up to go to her room "you could stay and keep me company" she suggested

"I would love to, except I have to go home tonight. Will you be at school tomorrow?" I asked

"If I wake up in time yes, I get my cast of tomorrow afternoon, are you going to come with?"

"If you want me to I will. Anyway I'll let you sleep. Night babe love you" I kissed her on the forehead like I do every time I say goodnight

"I love you too, see you tomorrow" she yawned and fell straight to sleep. I watched her sleep for a bit, thinking how lucky I was to have such an awesome girl like her then headed home with a massive smile on my face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sophie's POV**

I was walking through the hallway at school heading to my locker when I saw Hanna running up to me with a big smile on her face

"Hey, what's got you in such a happy mood? Get some last night did we?" I laughed because she's always paying me and Ems out

"And this morning! Caleb's back! I'm so happy" she jumped in my arms for a hug, gotta admit I've never met the guy but if he makes Hanna this happy then he must be a good bloke

"Hey! What are you doing hugging my girlfriend?" I heard Em say from behind me and Hanna pulled back and jumped into hers

"Caleb's back! He's just getting re registered then he'll be here"

"That's great Han" Emily said

"Yea, it's amazing, I'm going to go tell Aria, bye" she waved and walked off

"Someone get some?" Emily laughed

"Last night and this morning apparently" I told her and grabbed her hand and went to go find the others. We walked past the file room and it got me curious "Did you guys figure out what A wanted with the files on us?" I asked Em

"Nah, don't think so. Kind of had other things to worry about.' She said looking at my cast.

"Oh yea. Well I might ask my dad if he knows anything. He went back to work today, just casual duties but he might've found something out" I said and we spotted the girls at Spencer's locker and Hanna was hanging over this guy with long hair, she turned and spotted us and started dragging him over

"Caleb this is Sophie, Sophie Caleb." He stretched out his arm and I shook his hand

"Nice to meet you" I said and he smiled

"Nice to meet you too, Hanna doesn't shut up about Emily's new girlfriend. I wanna say thanks for helping them with A while I couldn't." He said

"No problem. Anything to catch that bastard" I said getting a look from Emily. Aria and Spencer walked over to see what was happening.

"Oh my dad wants to invite you girls around for tea, and you can come if you want Caleb. I'm guessing Hanna has filled you in" I said looking over to him

"Yea, and would love to." The bell rang and I told them the time and they said they would all be there.

The rest of the morning went pretty quickly and Em and I left at lunch because I had to get the cast off.

"Are you ready?" Em asked as we pulled up at the doctors.

"Definitely. Can't wait to do things with 2 arms again" I laughed and I saw a quick glint of excitement flash through her eyes "get your head out of the gutter" I laughed and we walked inside.

An hour later we walked back out, my arm in a sling and with orders to exercise it.

"Think I'm going to have to buy some fake tan. This arm definitely doesn't match the rest of my body" I laughed, having recently gone to Australia and getting an awesome olive toned tan, the pale white wasn't very matching.

"Yea, when do you get to stop wearing the sling?"

"I'm going to take it off as soon as I get home, can't do much exercising with it in one" I said "hey what are you doing tomorrow morning?"

"Most probably sleeping why?"

"Well how bout we go swimming? That'll be good exercise for my arm and I'm guessing you haven't been for a while." I said

"Don't you have work?"

"Nah, went in and quit today, I gotta start focusing on college and 4am is way too early to get up" I laughed "so do you wanna go swimming?"

"Yea I would love to"

"Awesome it's a date" I smiled.

We sat up in my room while I did some homework and Em was looking through a magazine when I remembered I forgot to give her her present

"Hey I got you something" I said getting up and going over to the suitcase I hadn't unpacked yet. "Here" I handed her a boxing kangaroo

"Aw it's so cute" she grabbed it and started to play with it

"Actually I got one each for you girls I got you this as well" I handed her a box, which had a bracelet in it and on the bracelet had an anchor, cross and heart and our initials and when she opened it she was speechless

"wow, babe it's beautiful but you didn't have to get me this"

"But I wanted to. I saw it in a shop as soon as we got back home and even though we weren't on great speaking terms I knew you had to have it. The cross anchor and heart represent faith, hope and love and that's what I feel whenever I'm with you" I said and looked down sheepishly

"Aw babe me too. I love it and I love you" she got up on her knees and pulled me closer "help me put it on" she held out her arm and after I clipped it on she pulled me in for a kiss.

At about 5.30 me and Em were helping mum get tea ready when the girls and Caleb rocked up.

"Mum this is Caleb, Hanna's boyfriend"

"Oh hi, nice to meet you" she held out her hand and he shook it

"Nice to meet you Mrs Williams"

"Oh Maddy please" she smiled then looked over at me

"Oh it's ok mum, he knows all about A and he's caught up on what we've been doing" she looked a bit relieved and we sat around chatting for a bit until dad got home.

"Hey dad how was your first day back?" I went and gave him a hug

"Hey no cast. And yea it was ok, everyone's being real nice and wouldn't let me do anything" he laughed and turned and saw Caleb "Caleb Rivers" he said and stood taller

"Dad it's ok, he's Hanna's boyfriend. He's here to help us" I said and he slacked a bit

"Nice to see you again captain. Thanks for helping out" Caleb said and put an arm around Hanna.

"That's no problem. Good to have you back" dad said then turned to all us "I wanted you all here because I've received the tracking device today and figured we could put the plan into action" I was about to say something but mum yelled out saying dinner was ready so we all went into the dining room, food first then planning.

**Emily's POV **

We had a really good tea and we spent most of the night just catching up with Caleb and chatting and before we knew it, it was nearly 8 pm so we thought we should probably get down to business, so we all went into Eric's office.

"Ok, so I'm guessing you carried the book around all week Spencer?" Eric asked

"Yea, we have been pretending it's something important and have been huddled around it, I don't think anyone would know what it is yet though" she said pulling it out of her bag

"Ok, so we'll put the tracking device in the book now and we can see how well it works for the next few days. Maybe make the scene on Thursday at lunch or at whatever time you think will be best and then we'll just have to wait and see what happens after that. Who's taking it off Spencer?"

"I am" I said

"Are you sure? Remember what happened last time with the glass" Hanna said

"Yea, plus Spencer and I have better fights." I laughed

"You could use me" I looked over to Sophie

"What?"

"Be all 'my girlfriend almost died because of this book' it'd make them wonder even more. I mean they think Paige took me coz she was jealous and of we throw that in there they will want to know why she wanted it" she said looking at me. I didn't really want to bring what had happened into this but I've got to admit it was actually a pretty good idea

"Yea, maybe" I looked away

"Don't yea maybe me, you know it's a good idea" she warned

"That's actually a good idea, but what if they go and ask Paige first?" Aria asked

"No one can get in to see her. The only people that can are her parents and 1 nurse and 1 doctor. She isn't allowed out of her room and there is a guard in the room with her and one outside the door at all times." Eric said

"Alright fine" I mumbled

"Awesome. Plus we'll say that Spencer is taking too long to figure it out and that someone else should have a look." Hanna said

"So gang up on Spencer day?" Spencer laughed

"Is there anything I can do?" Caleb asked

"Just be ready, we don't know how many people are on the A team so might need a bit of muscle" Eric said you could feel the uneasiness coming off him

"What's wrong dad?" Soph asked

"I'd just feel better if I had more back-up than your mother. The A team has proven time and again that they are very dangerous and I know how you girls feel about the other police officers in this town but so you mind if I bring along 3 that I trust and that I know who would do anything for my family?" He asked and looked around at us. I looked over to Spencer who seemed to be saying up the options and gave us a girls a quick nod

"Ok Eric, but you have to make sure that you can definitely trust them, check their backgrounds make sure that they have no contact or history with anyone that has been on the A team. This is our last chance to catch A and if they realise that we tracked them and followed them then we are screwed" she said looking him in the eye

"I promise, I'll do it this week. So the tracker is set and you guys all know what you're doing so the only thing to now is wait till Friday" he said handing the book back to Spencer and you couldn't even notice the device that was in the cover.

The next week seemed to take forever. Sophie and I would go swimming in the mornings then we would all pretend that the journal was super important, go to class then spend time with our loved ones after school just in case something bad happens. Sophie had gotten a call from Mrs Hastings saying Paige's court case was booked in for the end of the month and then it was Friday morning. I text the girls to make sure they were ready then after I got 4 replies I headed off to school.

I stormed into the school and saw the girls standing at Spencer's locker talking to her

"Hand it over Spence! You've had it too long and still can't figure it out" I yelled noticing a few heads turn

"I've almost got it" she yelled back

"No Spence, you've had it for ages. My girlfriend was almost killed because of it and I need to find out whose it is"

"It wouldn't hurt for her to have a look Spence" Hanna threw in

"No I've figured out some stuff but I need just a couple more days" she said, holding the journal tightly around her chest "it's obviously not Ali's and there's stories in here that only a few people would know. I'm so close" she stated

"Yet so far Spence, just give it to Em till the end of the weekend. Then I'll have a turn then Hanna" Aria said

"Alright fine!" Spencer said, throwing the book into my arms then slamming her locker shut and walking off. Now all we had to do was wait.


End file.
